Dreams
by laughingTwiGirl
Summary: Some dreams are … the soft touch of an imaginary lover or the brutal touch of a mad lover. In Bella Swan's world it's both. Can she prove to herself that her nightmare is not a reality show but her sweet dream is?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I wish I did but I don't. But I will tell what I do own… three copies of New Moon.**

**Wanted to give a HUGE shout out to my pre reader and the pusher of this fic… Lady Tazz. What would I do with out her pushing and pushing and pushing me to continue to write this fic and find me a beta and then to read what I send and then to push me to post this sucker! I owe you more than you know it!**

**A HUGE shout out to my beta! EdwardsChipper… no words! For taking me on like you do when you have so much on your plate already, I am honored that you read and correct, read and correct and then correct my work again! I am forever in your debt. Hugs and kisses and my life! **

**PROLOGUE **

Dreams. Sweet dreams, horrible dreams, colorful dreams, dark dreams, no dreams at all. Dreams are what you live your life for. Dreams are smaller versions of your life, and in them you can make anything happen, one at a time or all together. They will make you laugh. They will make you cry. They will also make you cry out at night. They sometimes even catch you during the day, daydreaming. You can do anything in your dreams. You could play an instrument. You can become a singer. You can become a doctor or maybe even the President. You can marry your one true love and have a dozen babies and live happily ever after. Or they can be horrible and mirror exactly what has happened in your life. One thing is for sure, it's your dream and nobody can change it, except for you.

As any ordinary day goes, I get up, get dressed, go to work, go home, enjoy single life and then go to bed, only to do everything all over again the next day. Sometimes, it feels like that movie, Groundhog Day, where I keep reliving the same day over and over again. Nothing ever changes for me, but at night, when my dreams come alive, that is a different story. I can be any body I want. I can do anything I want. I can be happy or sad, grumpy or euphoric. I also can have terrifying dreams as well- dreams that cause you to lose sleep over, only to dream them again and again, night after night.

That's me.

I am just an average twenty something woman, living with roommates in the heart of New Orleans. We lived in a house not far from Audubon Park in the uptown area. Most houses there date back to the early 18th century or older. It was a family present given to me when I graduated from college, studying to become a historian first and a musician second. I was handed the house that was slowly deteriorating away, and was told to do what I like. After researching the history of the house and a little help, I was able to restore it and permanently live there. While in college, I became friends with two girls, Jessica and Angela, with whom I now share the house. Angela was an elementary teacher and Jessica held down some odd jobs at bars and clubs. I was walking around the city one day, stumbled upon this tiny little bookshop, and fell in love. The shop was old, musty and falling apart but I loved the feel of it so much that I started to work there. I also started to collect other historical and older books and bring them into the store. It was family owned, so when the owner of eighty-one years died and no heir was around to claim it, the family offered it to me. I was stupid not to take that chance, to be my own boss and stuff. That's what dreams are made of right? It was hard at first, trying to get something this old, that catered to the older generation of the city, to appeal to the younger crowd of my age. As the bigger book stores moved in and our little shops felt the pressure, most of them closed. Most, but not mine. I was able to keep it open, mainly because my friends and a few low key clients, who loved the idea of a tiny book shop with a home like feel to it. I did have to put in a coffee machine, but after a while, I got over it.

One dream down, a few more to go.

After a few months of running the shop, I began to let others do the hard work. I started to step aside and train a few to take over the books and purchasing. It gave me more time to concentrate on my other passion, playing music. I also joined the symphony as well and traveled throughout the country.

But something big was about to happen to me. Ordinary me. I did not even see it coming. It just happened one day, like out of a dream that you don't want to wake up from. A dream you try to play over and over again. A dream that makes you realize exactly what you want whilst trying to pull you in the opposite direction. One dream that I never dreamt before, was going to lead me in a direction I never thought I would take, and change my life forever.

**Tuesdays will be my posting day for now… it may change, depending on RL crap.**

**Enjoy and l look forward to your reviews and any and all constructed criticisms! Thanks**


	2. Be Still My Heart

**Disclaimer: Meyer owns Twilight … I own four kids!**

_As always, thank you, thank you, thank you for all my reviews and corrections and criticisms! You guys are amazing! _

_HUGE ASS SHOUT OUTS to my pre reader, Lady Tazz and my BETA Edward Chipper! You guys are my life and I OWE you guys my first born! _

_Also giving a shout out to the "Pervy Crazy Whore Club" You guys know who you are and without you… I'd be… lost… (GetOffMyRob and Bellangela27)_

_Here with out further delay is the first chapter of this story… it's rather short so I will be posting again next week, for now. _

_Review away I say…. Enjoy! _

**Be still my heart**

"So, are we eating out tonight or tomorrow?" I called to Angela. "I need to know if I have to pack extra clothes for work."

"Ask Jessica," she called back to me. "I have no idea."

"Jessica," I hollered out. "Girlfriend, what the heck are we doing tonight?"

She walked out of her room; her hair was a rat's nest, her makeup was smudged everywhere and she was wrapped in her bed sheet. Angela and I just looked and laughed at her.

"Do you mind? Some people still need their beauty rest around here," she tisked, "unlike the rest who have no social lives."

I started to say something rude to her, but I just waved her off and put an extra change of clothes in my bag just in case.

"Who do you think was with her last night?" I quizzed Angela as we came down stairs to get our coffee and head out the door for our usual jobs.

"I have no idea, but I want your room," she said. "You would think I'd be used to her by now, but I'm not."

"Nope, not a chance," I said as I hit her on the arm. "Besides, you know we have the attic, you can always move in there."

"Very funny, Bella" she said, "And become a bat in the belfry, I don't think so. I guess I'll call her later today to see what's going on."

"Okay, let me know," I said as I got into my car. We waved goodbye to each other as we honked our horns at the house. Jessica was probably screaming harsh words right about now.

I took my time getting to the shop today. Nothing important was happening, so I was not needed. As I parked my car and gathered my things, I started to walk to the shop. Some of the stores were already opened, others were preparing for the day. Above, the residents were watering their plants on their balconies; the water cascaded down to whatever was below. This some times made the walkway a little slippery, but nothing I could not handle. As I approached the shop, my phone started to ring. I searched and jumbled around for it in my bag, but could not find it.

'Darn,' I thought to myself. As I juggled everything, I managed to pull my phone out of my bag and went for the door handle. Just as I began to open it, someone started to push it outward.

"Crap," I huffed. There went everything in my arms. My bag, laptop, papers, iPod, phone, wallet, you name it, it was on the ground.

"Thanks a lot, jerk," I said quietly to myself.

"I am so sorry, miss," a man's voice said, "Here let me get that." He started to scoop down and help me collect my things.

"It's fine, I can get it," I said as I quickly started putting my things back into my bag. "I said I have it."

As I stood up, the person was holding my laptop in one hand and his hand out for me to take.

"Thank you," I said politely. He held the door for me as I scooted into the shop.

"I believe this belongs to you," he questioned as he handed me my laptop. "You have an array of stickers covering it. Interesting."

As I turned around, I noticed his face for the first time. I stood there, unable to speak, unable to move, unable to think. I saw the most beautiful gorgeous face, the kind one would only dream about. I could not stop staring. He held onto to one end of my laptop and I held the other. We just stood there, looking at each other, as other people began to flood the store. Almost everyone had to excuse themselves to get around us.

"Hello, Ms. Swan," one of the customers said.

All I could do was nod my head in acknowledgement. After a few seconds, which felt like an eternity, he cleared his throat a little. "I am sorry for opening the door like that. I was in a bit of a hurry."

"No, that's okay," I smirked. "If I was playing a little more attention, none of this would have happened."

"Well, I am glad that you are okay, Ms. Swan," he smiled.

"Aaah…umm…yes, I…I…am," I stuttered. "Yes, I am fine."

"Here, you go then," he said as he put my laptop into my arms. "Have a nice morning."

With that, he walked out of my store. I still could not move. People were still walking around me to either come in or go out. I stood there with my bag aloof to it all, holding my laptop in my arms, staring at the door. After a few murmured hellos and goodbyes, I snapped out of it. Looking around, I proceeded to my little office. I took a seat and began replaying what just happened. Realizing that I was such a goof ball, I just laid my head on the desk and tried to get an understanding of my actions.

"Wow," I said to myself.

"I'd say," a voice came from the doorway. "What happened?"

"Oh, Maggie," I said, realizing who it was. "That was nothing. He opened the door as I was opening it, and I dropped everything. It's nothing, my laptop still works."

"Are you sure boss," she pushed, "I mean, the way you two were looking at each other, you'd swear there was more to it."

"Don't you have some coffee to fill or something?" I questioned her.

"Okay boss," she turned, "then I guess I won't really tell you exactly 'who' that was then."

"Whatever," I said, not really paying attention to her comment.

"Oh you know," she started, "just some regular guy that you would bump into everyday and that would cause you to stop and totally zone out."

I poked my head up. "Maggie, what are you talking about?" I asked. "I'll admit, he was pretty cute, but I have no idea what you're getting at."

"Would you like to know boss lady?" she turned back into my office. She took a seat in front of me and laid her arms across my desk. "I mean I could tell you, if you really wanted to know. Because, I am thinking…"

I cut her off. "And just what are you thinking?"

"That you have no idea 'who' that was." She gave me a stern look. "Do you?"

"Nope, I really could not see past his eyes, to tell you the truth."

"Do you want to know?"

"No, not really, I don't have the time for your games."

"Okay," she said as she stood up. "But in time, you will find out."

She left it at that and went back to work.

I sat there, trying to figure out exactly what Maggie was talking about. Yes, that person was amazing and his eyes did send me into a trance. But… I really did not see the point of this conversation and decided it was time to get to get on with work for the day.

_Well there ya go…. What'd ya think? Review Review Review! _

_Next chapter will post next Tuesday with a teaser on thy blog on Monday… see ya then! _


	3. Drinks on the House

**Drinks on the House**

I met Angela at our usual place for lunch, then went, and did a little shopping, not that I needed the retail therapy but it always made me feel good. I went back to the store to help close and wait on the girls. Benjamin and Peter were cleaning up for the night and the last few patrons were checking out. I helped the guys out and went onto the floor to pack up the display tables. I really did not mind the teenagers in here, but it did become such a pain in the evenings to pickup after them. As I picked up and reorganized things, I noticed that a few magazines were out of place, so I scooped them up and put them back into their proper sections. I looked over the stand and deemed it complete.

As I started to move away, something caught my attention. I looked back and pulled the magazine from the shelf. I studied the cover, and then found the page. I opened it carefully and then let out a gasp.

"Holy crap, this can't be right," I said as I looked at the pages. "You have to be kidding me."

"Is everything alright, Ms. Swan?" Peter questioned.

"Can we help you with anything?" Benjamin chimed in. "We are just about finished."

I took the magazine and folded it under my arm, "No, I'm alright.

Just thought I saw something, that's all. You boys have a wonderful evening."

I ran to my office in lighting speed and pulled my laptop out of it's sleep and I googled his name. As my laptop wheezed into action, I tapped my finger tips impatiently on my desk. As his picture came onto my screen slowly, my mouth opened, forming an "o" and the tapping of my fingers stilled.

"Hey Bella," I heard my name but couldn't reply. "Are you back here?"

Just then Marcus whipped around the corner.

"Bella! You're white as a ghost! What's wrong?", his voice was heightened.

I still couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything.

I could feel Marcus hovering over my shoulder, looking at my laptop.

"Wow, he's gorgeous," he snickered. "You can stop drooling now, Bella."

"Wait… What…?" I was at a loss of words.

"I said you can stop drooling now." He looked at me. "Are you okay?"

I wiped my mouth, just in case. "Yea, I'm fine. I think you just startled me or something." I reached over to close out the picture.

"Hold up, wait a minute," he stopped me. "Why were you searching for …?"

"I… I… wasn't." I shrugged my shoulders and fighting for control.

"Ah… right," he snickered again. "What's up?"

"Nothing," I said closing my laptop. "Are you ready?"

"Yep," he smiled. "After you."

We walked out into the front, Marcus, checking to make sure everything was unplugged for the evening as I turned out the lights and set the alarm. We walked out, he locked the door and I pulled the security window down.

We met up with Angela and Jessica at our favorite bar, Friar Tucks, in the college area of town. Good music and cheap drinks. The girls were seated to the back, next to the stage and Jessica had a herd of guys breathing down her neck.

"Does she ever stop?" Marcus asked.

"Nope," I laughed. "Just think, you can have the leftovers."

"Ha Ha, very funny," he said just as we reached our table.

"Marcus," Angela screeched, "It's been too long, buddy."

"Princess Angela," his little nickname for her. "You looking might fine tonight."

She danced around to show off her new dress and shoes, "Thanks!"

"Drinks, ladies?" he asked.

"Yes," Angela and I answered together. "Lot's of them," I added on.

"Drinks coming up," he said as he walked towards the bar.

As the music flowed and so did the drinks, Marcus and I danced the night away. Marcus was my best "guy" friend even though he played for the other team. We did just about everything together, except sleep with one another.

"Okay, ladies," he said as he lined the shots up. He walked over to Jessica and tapped her on the shoulder, pulling her back towards the table. "What to do guys say to an exuberant evening?"

"Agreed," we all said at the same time. We lifted our shot glasses, clinked them together and threw our heads back simultaneously.

"Wow," I struggled. "I forgot how hard Tequila was going down… where's that…."

"Salt… Over here Bells," Marcus wiggled his arm at me.

I walked over to him and winked at Jessica, then licked the line of salt off his arm and took the lemon wedge between my teeth.

"Let's dance ladies," he said. He moved to the side and showed us the way.

The three of us encircled Marcus on the floor, grinding up against him, teasing him, playing with him. Angela and I ended up dancing together. We moved to the beat of the music, seductively with each other, making the college kids wet their shorts. I just laughed and blew them kisses but just continued to dance. After a few songs and some more shots of Tequila, Angela and I excused ourselves to the restroom to freshen up.

"Man, Tucks is jamming tonight," she said as we made our way to the sinks. "I don't think I've ever seen it this busy before, especially on a week night."

"Is there anything special going on this week?" I asked her.

"Not that I know of," she said as she fixed her hair. "Ready?"

"Yep," I touched up my face but gave up on the hair. As I walked out of the restroom with my hand bag in between my legs and trying to tie my hair up, I was pushed by the crowd and stumbled into the back of someone, really hard.

"I am so sorry," I yelled.

"It's okay," the person said, "Are you okay?"

I started to fix my skirt and continue to tie my hair back, "Yea, I'm fine. Sorry…"

And just then, the person turned around and I froze for the second time today.

"Bella, there you are," Angela came bouncing behind me and running into me as well.

We stood there, staring, at the most beautiful creature that ever graced our presence.


	4. Chance Meeting

**Disclaimer: Meyer owns Twilight… **

**Randomness from me: I HEART Brad Pitt!**

_Lady Tazz, thank you for taking the time and reading all the chapters I have sent you. Without you I am lost! I am also honored to be a part of your blog! Thank you Thank you!_

_Edwards Chipper… wow! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! Thanks for correcting this story for me! I owe you! Hugs! _

_To all my friends on Twitter… without you guys I am nothing! I appreciate all the tweets and the follows and the nonsense we talk about! You can follow me laughingtwigirl_

_One more and then you can read the chapter… to my girls… pervycrazywhoreclub getoffmyrob, bellangela27 and krazyk85 I HEART YOU! _

_Okay.. One more… To my local girls geauxtwi maryMabsAlice bbebar twicrazreader What can I say! Welcome to the Rileys this week and VooDoo Fest and Breaking Dawn and 100 Monkeys… PARTY!_

_Okay, I'm done! Enjoy and review! _

**Chance Meeting**

I don't know how long we stood there, the three of us, gapping at each other. The crowd shifted, as patrons flooded the bathrooms. The bar was packed but odd in a way since it was not a Thursday night.

I could not form any words. And I honestly don't think Angela could either. Let alone the tall stranger at our foot steps.

"Bro, come on," I heard someone yell. But for who? "Dude, what are you doing?"

A guy approached us from behind our tall stranger. He was the size of a football player but looked a little soft around the edges. His hair was military styled cut, with big brown eyes and a smile that lit up the room.

He noticed us immediately. "Well, hello there, ladies." He was pouring on the charm. "Is my brother making a fool of himself?"

"Brother?" Angela stuttered. "You two are brothers?"

He nodded his head and a small little smile came across his face. I could feel Angela squeezing my shoulders even tighter than before. She was being sucked into his aurora of hotness, as I was still swooning over this complete god in front of me.

"The name is Emmett," he smirked, "And this is my lame ass brother…"

I cut him off because I knew exactly who he was.

I quickly released Angela's hands, "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

I bent down quickly to gather my hand bag, as did the stranger, and ran out of the hall.

"BELLA!" I heard Angela scream at me.

I pushed my way through the crowd and back to our table. Marcus was talking to a guy and Jessica was on the dance floor with a few other guys, drooling in the pants. I found the last shot of Tequila and threw it back.

"Bells, what's with you?" Marcus asked.

I swallowed hard, "He's here!"

"Who's here," he asked.

I finished tying my hair back and walked around to Marcus, standing on my tippy toes to whisper into his ear.

"Are you sure you saw him?" he questioned me.

I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Where?" He asked. I stood up again, explained as quickly as I could what happened in the hall, then grabbed the stool next to me.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he said. "Go get him."

I waved him off. Marcus just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his conversation that I had interrupted moments ago. Jessica managed to make it back, alive, then excused herself to the bathroom.

It was well after midnight, my soberness returning so I could drive us home. I motioned to Marcus and Jessica that it was time to go.

"Where's Angela?" Jessica asked.

"Good question," I said.

"I'll go look for her," Marcus offered, "Or would you rather go look?"

"Is there something going on here that I don't know about?" Jessica screeched.

"Nothing is wrong. We ran into some guys earlier and I guess Angela is still talking with them. I'll go and look for her. Meet ya guys out front?"

"Sure will," Marcus said, turning Jessica around by her shoulders and pushing her out the door.

I walked around a little by the main dance floor, the crowd had thinned out some-what, mainly since it was a week night. But no Angela. I went to the bar and grabbed Felix to see if he had seen her.

"No, I haven't, but go on to the back room and check back there. There was a private party earlier. She made be back there."

"Private party?" I questioned him.

"Well, I wasn't suppose to say anything. But since it's pretty dead in here, I guess I can spill the beans."

"What beans?" I asked.

"Some production company threw a big party for their workers tonight," he said as he cleaned some bar glasses.

"Hmmm," I said.

"Go on, go check. I'm pretty sure she is back there," he said. He picked up a box and walked away.

I looked down the hall, where the bathrooms were and the bar's only private room. A room big enough to fit about 50 people and two hosts. I had worked the room before. That's how I met Felix. I needed a little cash to help with school and he was in one of my classes, so he asked if I could help. Helping turned into a few birthday parties for college kids turning 21, a couple of business meetings with drinks and one wedding reception.

I walked towards the back, looking into the bathrooms first and calling out for Angela. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk. As I turned the corner, the double doors were wide open with a soft light flowing out. I could still here the music from the main floor, vibrating through the walls, and people talking and laughing. And then I heard Angela's sweet voice carry out of the door.

I walked into the room and looked around. There were about ten or fifteen people there and a few security guards from the bar.

"Hey Bella," I heard someone call my name.

"Oh, hey Demetri," I waved.

He walked up to me and gave me a tight hug.

"What brings you back here?" he asked.

At the same time we both said, "Looking for Angela."

I laughed.

"Well, there she is," he motioned towards her.

She was seated on one of the couches, feet tucked under her legs, laughing.

"Thanks, Demetri," I waved to him and proceeded to get Angela.

"There you are. We're ready to go."

"Oh, Bella. Okay, let me just find Emmett and tell him goodbye."

"Okay. I'll wait out in the hall for you. But don't be too long. Marcus is babysitting Jessica."

She nodded and went about her way. I waved again to Demetri on my way out and stopped just short of the doors and waited.

Angela walked out, beaming, snaking her arm into mine.

"What happened back there?" she asked as we walked out.

"What?"

"Earlier," she questioned.

"Oh, that. It was nothing," I just shrugged.

We walked out of the bar and met up with Marcus and Jessica, who were sitting on the curb watching a hoard of people get into a long stretched limo.

"Ready," I said as I jumped right behind them.

"Wonder who those people are," Jessica asked. She threw her arms up and I helped her up.

"Party people," I said.

"Oh, those are some guys who work for a film crew," Angela stated.

We all turned around and looked at her.

"How do you know that?" Jessica asked. Marcus chimed in, "Yea, please give us the 4-1-1, Angela."

"Apparently, this company was filming a movie here for a couple of weeks and they just wrapped up. They threw some kind of party here tonight. That's probably why the bar was so busy tonight."

"And you know this how?" Jessica quizzed her. "I mean it's not like you to be Ms. Know It All."

"Because Angela got to hob knob with most of them," I said.

"With who?"

I pointed my finger towards the awaiting limo, "Them."

Marcus and Jessica turned.

"Eeeek," Jessica shrilled. "Is that who I think it is?"

"I think it is who you think it is, Jess," Marcus answered her.

"Come on guys. I have to be at the shop early tomorrow morning," I said tugging at their shirts. "Let's start walking back to the shop."

Angela and I led the way, as Marcus and Jessica stood there gaping. I could hear Jessica trying to figure out how to ditch us and Marcus totally agreeing with her.

"Guys," Angela called, "come on."

Just then, we turned to grab Marcus and Jessica to drag them along, when he walked out of the club. My body stiffened and my heart skipped a beat. He walked out of the club with long strides, wavy, unkempt hair and a beer in his hand. His brother, the one that looked like a football player, wasn't too far behind him with a hoard of girls around him.

"Hey Bells," Marcus called after me, with a little smirk, " Isn't that Edward Cullen?"

I suddenly got dizzy with his name flooding my ears. And what was worse is that he heard Marcus call his name and looked immediately in our direction.


	5. Just Another Day at the Office

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight… Random fact about me… my prize possession is my $210 Robert Pattinson autograph picture from the Twilight Convention in Houston! **

_Thank you Thank you Thank you… To my pre reader Lady Tazz, you are my life line to the fandom and to this story! And of course my beta Edward's Chipper, I owe you everything. Thanks again for correcting my corrections! _

_Now, I am still trying to figure out this whole review email thingy so today I wanted to give out a special shout out to all who read this story and review, get ready here comes the list! CherylSab, LadyTazz, twilightmom30, mouse555, DarkAngelWolf, Jancullenfever, tinkrbell72, kellabella09, sml6446... Your reviews are what keeps me going! Thank you Thank you Thank you _

_**Oh and by the way… CherylSab… This chapter is for you… you'll see why! LOL **_

_As always, read and review! Love and Hugs! _

Just Another Day at the Office

So my day began like any other day. I got up, dressed, poured my coffee, grab my bag and headed to the store. It was a cool Monday morning for June, uncommon in this neck of the woods. As I walked closer to the store, my stomach began to turn. Remembering what happened last week and at the bar, realizing how stupid I was in front of him. But then again, anyone in this world would totally freak if they were standing face to face with him. It was a given.

"Morning Ben," I said as I walked up to the door.

"Morning Bella," he said waving to me as he opened the security window.

"How was your weekend?"

"Okay, quiet. Just us girls and some wine."

"Cool. Marcus and Maggie are already here."

"Oh, I didn't think Maggie was on the schedule to open today."

"She isn't. I think she needed to talk to you or something."

I groaned and walked inside the store. Fresh coffee was brewing and the smell of fresh cinnamon rolls flowed through. I waited by the coffee pot, grabbed a bagel and a tall cup of coffee and headed back to my little nook in the back. I could hear Maggie and Marcus arguing about something.

"No, you tell her." Maggie's voice was raised.

"Trust me, she can't handle knowing he's around." Marcus scolded her.

"Knowing who's around?" I asked walking into my office.

They stop talking immediately and looked at me. Maggie was beet red in the face from arguing with Marcus. Marcus just looked flustered.

"Ah, no one," Marcus said flatly. "What's on tap for today, boss lady."

"Inventory," I handed him the list. "We really need to see what's selling and what's not. I'm afraid in order to keep up, we may need to flush some of the books out and really start pushing the café appeal."

"Gotcha. I'll start in the front."

"Okay," I said waving him off and starting up my laptop.

"How was your weekend?" I asked Maggie.

"You know the usual," she said nonchalantly. "Me and the man went to One Eye Jacks to see a band play,"

"Really, what's the name?" I asked?

"MuteMath," she said. "They were actually pretty good. They're a local band from just up the river. They really rocked the joint. I think they are playing this weekend again, same place."

"Well, then I may have to check them out one night."

We sat there, quietly.

"Was there something you needed Maggie?" I asked.

"Nope," she said.

"Then what you doing here? You aren't schedule to open till tomorrow."

"I know," she agreed.

Maggie, sat there, staring me down. I leaned back into my chair and

folded my arms.

"Bella! There's someone here to see you," Ben called from down the hall.

"I'll be there in a second," I yelled.

I let out a loud laugh and removed myself from her glare. I walked down the hall and back onto the floor of the store. The store wasn't busy. There were a few people sitting both inside and outside. Ben was busy behind the counter making coffee for a few patrons and Marcus was busy going over the magazine rack that stood towering in front of him.

"Bella," Ben called to me, "over there." He motioned his head towards the front of the store.

I started to walk towards our large picture window and to a gentlemen standing with his back to me.

"Hi, my name is Bella, what can I help you with," I said.

I walked directly up to him and stood to his side. He looked up and then directly at me. My heart dropped. I felt like I would faint. I stumbled back a little and rested my body against the bench. I could feel a few books move.

There he was again, in my store for the second time in two weeks. In jeans, white t-shirt with a flannel shirt on top. He smiled and ran his hand through his hair.

"Umm…," he started.

"Can…I," I stuttered.

We both looked at each other, speechless.

"I wanted to come back and apologize," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For our little impromptu meeting last week when I ran you over," he looked a little embarrassed.

I wasn't paying attention to the conversation. I was lost in his eyes. I was lost in his lips. I was lost in his words. I was basically daydreaming of kissing him, wrapping my arms around him, licking his jaw line, anything.

"I'm sorry, Mr.?"

"It's Cullen, Edward Cullen," he said pulling his hand out of his pocket.

I was a little hesitant at first, but to be generous, I took hold of his hand firmly and shook it.

"Bella Swan and I am sorry for running into you as well," I said.

We stood there, awkwardly. I didn't have a thing to say. Other than to ask him to make love to me like he does in my dreams. But I didn't think that was the right thing to say at the present time, or any time as a matter of fact.

"Ah…," we started at the same time.

"Please, you go first," he said politely.

I could feel my cheeks blushing and I started to play with my necklace, "Is there anything I can get you? A breakfast sandwich or coffee?"

"Mmmm, no thank you," he said running his hand through his hair and smiling. It took my breath away and I ran my fingers across my lips to make sure my mouth wasn't wide open.

"Oh, okay," I said, defeated. "Well, have a good afternoon, Mr. Cullen."

"It's Edward," he said. "Mr. Cullen is my father."

I had to laugh, usually I wasn't so proper. But I guess I was trying to make a good impression after our last two meetings.

"Okay, Edward. You are more than welcomed to look around and if you see anything you like, it's on the house."

I bowed my head and turned to go back to my office.

"Actually, are you busy for lunch?" he blurted out.

I stopped dead in my tracks and Marcus let out a loud cough. I turned and looked at him first. He just ignored me, started to whistle and went back to what he was doing before.

"Actually, today is inventory day and I am rather busy," I said motioning to Marcus to join the conversation. Once he didn't, I stomped my foot as indiscreetly as I could. He turned and looked at me.

"What?" he whispered. I motioned my head over for him to help me out. I don't think he understood.

"Then dinner perhaps, before I return to LA?" Edward asked.

"I…I…," I stuttered.

"She would love to. Wouldn't you Bella," Marcus walked up to me. "Close your mouth dear, it's unbecoming of a lady."

I snapped it shut and just stared at Marcus. What the hell was he doing?

"And you are?" Marcus folded the clip board under his arm and extended his left hand toward Edward.

"Edward," he said taking Marcus' hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Marcus insinuated. He leaned over to me and whispered, "If you don't take him, I will." He patted my butt and pushed me closer to him.

"I'm sorry," I said pulling my hair behind my ears. "Marcus can be pretty theatrical some times."

"Dinner, then, with me?"

"Sure," I said with a half smile.

"There's a place right there in my hotel that is suppose to be pretty good," he said.

"I don't think that…," Marcus cut me off with coughing out loud again. I turned and give him a look that would kill.

"Then another place," he suggested.

_Think Bella_ I told my self. Where could we go that was so public and loud that we really couldn't have a decent conversation but the food was good?

"How about this," he started pulling out his phone. "I'll give you my number and you can just call me when you figured out where you would like to go. I am free all evening."

Marcus immediately walked over with his clip board, as Edward wrote down his number for me.

"Good day, Ms. Swan," he said. He put his phone back into his pocket and rummaged through his top shirt pocket, pulling out a cigarette.

"That's Bella," I yelled at him, watching him walk out of my store again and across the large picture window.

"My, my, what a mighty fine man," Marcus said out loud.

"What the heck was that," I tried to control my voice the best I could, with some people in the shop.

"Girlfriend, I was just trying to help, a little," he snickered.

"A little?" I squawked. "You threw me under the truck!"

"And who's the theatrical one in this family?" He walked away, only to return and hand me a piece of paper ripped from the inventory list.

"You're going to need that."

I looked down. There was one number. And one little word attached to it.

_Please_

Letting out a sigh, I crumpled the paper up and stalked off to my office.

"Don't!" I said cutting Ben off at the door way. I continued walking only to turn around and apologize to Ben.

"I am sorry Ben. Is there anything you need?"

"No, Bella. It can wait." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Bella wait up," Marcus shouted.

"Go away."

I managed to slam the door right as Marcus hit the frame. I paced around my little hole in the wall of an office, thinking of a way out of this so called date. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Are you done with your afternoon walk, your highness?" Marcus called from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"If you must."

Marcus opened the door slightly, only to pear around for a split second and then close it again.

"Can you please put down the letter opener?"

"Are you scared?"

"Not really."

I started to cleaned my fingernails with the opener, as Marcus peaked into my office again. He looked towards my desk and sighed as he step in and closed the door.

"So…" Marcus chattered.

"So what," I asked, rolling my eyes. I brought my laptop out of its sleep and started to go through what Marcus had done so far.

"What do you mean what? **The** Edward Cullen just asked you to dinner."

"Yea, so?"

"Okay, where is Bella and what have you done with her?" he smirked. "You're not calling him are you?"

"Never said I wouldn't." I grinned.

"But you will, right?" Marcus was now standing directly over my desk.

"Maybe." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Look," he began, "I know it's not everyday someone famous walks into your store and ask you out. But, today it did happen, Bella. And now," he reached over and grabbed the crumpled up paper and hit speaker phone, "you will call him and tell him where to meet you, later tonight."

I watched Marcus punch the numbers into the phone and listened as that dreadful ringing shrilled through the air.

"Hello," I could hear his throaty voice.

"Ah, yes," Marcus tried to impersonate me the best he could, "This is the office of Ms. Swan, Bella, she is on the other line, could you please hold." He pressed the button then shoved the phone receiver in my face.

I pleaded with him, shaking my head and waving my hands around.

"Then you leave me no choice," he said. "Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes," I heard Edward's voice, sounding confusing.

"This is Marcus, we met earlier. I have Bella here and she is giving me a look to kill right now. She wanted to call you and tell you where she would like to met you later this evening, say five o'clock."

"Bella?" he asked for me.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm here," I groaned. "Ummm, do you think you could meet me at the shop here? We can walk to One Eye Jack's. It's a couple of blocks from the store."

"Okay," he sounded relived.

"See you then," I said.

I turned the speaker phone off and then just looked at Marcus.

"What?"

"Get out," I moaned.

"Face it girl, you have a very important date tonight."


	6. The Date

**Disclaimer: Really wished I owned Twilight, but I don't, but I do own a collection of Hard Rock Hurricane glasses, one of which is from Ireland!**

_I am sooooooooooo sorry it has taken me soooooooooooooooooooooo damn long to post this chapter, RL can be a bitch some times. It must be eating at everyone to find out how she did on her "Date with __**The **__Edward Cullen", as Marcus put it… Well look no further, worry no further, and stop pulling your hair out… it's right here! _

_As always… Lady Tazz and Edwards Chipper… no words could be formed on this lappy to express the gratitude that I have to you two! You amaze me in this fandom and in receiving my story and correcting my story! This is one heck of a trip! Hugs and Kisses to ya both! _

_I also wanted to thank my handy dandy Webster's New World Thesaurus to allow me to mark, bend and throw across the room. _

_Also another huge THANK YOU to all my readers and reviewers! Without you guys I am nothing… _

_So how many times have you watched the Eclipse commentary?_

_Okay I'll stop rambling now…_

The Date

"Are we going out?" Jessica asked as she leaned into the bathroom.

"Maybe," I replied.

"Well, spill the beans. Who, what, and where," she smirked.

"His name is 'None of your busness'," I said as I patted her head. I grabbed my bag and checked my phone. He hadn't called yet to cancel or anything, so that must be a good sign.

"Wait, you're not going to tell me anything?" she asked as she followed me down the stairs.

"Nope," I said.

"Where are you two going?" she asked.

"One Eyed Jack's," I said.

I looked at my phone again.

"Why do you keep looking at your phone?" she asked.

"I don't know," I sighed. "I guess I'm just nervous, that's all."

"I wouldn't be," she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"No, you wouldn't be Jessica," I hollered at her. "You would probably jump his bones the minute you saw him."

"Yep and so would you," she hollered back.

"Funny," I said. "Okay, I'm leaving. Don't wait up."

"He's not picking you up?" she hollered.

"It's not like that Jessica," I said as I slammed the door behind me.

I met him outside of my book store at five o'clock on the dot. His cab pulled up in front and every thing went into slow motion. He pulled his tall, lengthy body from the back seat, his long fingers curling around the door, closing it. He pulled his wallet from the back of his jeans and paid the cab fare. He turned on his heals and walked towards me, slowly and oh so sexy. It should be a crime for him to walk like that. His long, lean legs carrying him towards me. He looked amazing, unkempt mousey hair in a copper toned, his face slightly shaven, jeans, and a t-shirt. Everything about him breathed sex.

"Miss Swan." He ducked his head towards me.

"Please, call me Bella. Edward." I put my hand out, as a show of kindness.

"Bella." He nodded. "Where to?"

"Ummm, it's about four blocks this way," I said pointing behind me.

"Then lead the way," he said, moving to the side, allowing me some distance.

The walk was long and silent. I couldn't shake the nervousness that I was feeling. This was a bad idea. He looked cool and comfortable. I, on the other hand, had to keep wiping my hands repeatedly on my shorts.

As we past a local hang out, some people spilled out, onto the side walk. I went to side step them, when Edward grab my waist, pulling me towards him.

"_Oh… my…God_," yelled someone in the crowd yelled.

I turned to see who it had come from and I was taken back. It was a group of college ladies, heading out for to the next party, where ever it may be, gawking and whispering to each other, as they eyed Edward up and down. I looked across my shoulder back to him and wondered how immune he was to it. He never stopped walking.

After a few more steps, I left his side and walked on my own. He kept his head down and his hands in his pockets. As people walked by us, a few would stop and whisper. I watched him intently, looking for a response from him and nothing.

"Ummm… you know people are staring at us. I mean you?"

He finally looked up and then back at me. He just shrugged and continued on his way, following me, like a little lost puppy. Eventually we made it the restaurant, unattacked.

"Two for Swan, please," I explained to the hostess. I watched her carefully, gazing at Edward, in a dream like state. I rolled my eyes and let out a loud sigh.

"Oh, I am so sorry," she said, fumbling around with the menus and silverware. "Follow me, please."

She showed us to our table, in a back corner, which was dimly lit and very quiet. Not at all what I wanted or needed.

"Miss? Do you have anything in the front?"

"No, I'm sorry. If you want another area, the wait is about an hour," she said. I frowned, my lips forming a hard line. I looked at Edward and he looked a little embarrass, probably because of me.

"This is fine," I said waving her off. I took my seat and offered the one across from me and waited.

I looked around studying the diners, some in deep conversations others just stuffing their faces. Maybe this area wasn't so bad after all. Then, it started.

"Umm…hi…I was wondering…if…," the girl started, obviously entranced by Edwards very presence. She shoved a napkin and a pen directly into his face, "Could I please have your autograph… please." She said quickly, giggling like a giddy little school girl.

Edward sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He looked at the girl and then back to me.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "Maybe after we finish our meal, please," he said politely to the girl.

She was struck dumbfounded, as well as me. He threw a half smile up to the girl, then watched her walk away. She turned every step or two to look back to our table.

"You know, it was fine…to do whatever."

"Not while we eat," he said sounding a little miffed.

"We're not eating," I motioned to the table.

"We will be," he said opening the menu. "What's good?"

"Everything."

He peaked out from the side and smirked at me. After discussing the menu at great lengths, we ordered our meal of some boiled shrimp and Gumbo with some buttered beans and French bread. The conversation was going nowhere. Neither one of us said a thing, except when spoken to. Three more ladies entertained us with the idea of autographs and pictures, but Edward just waved them off, apologizing the best way he could.

"So you own a book shop?" Edward asked.

Sipping on my water, I nodded.

"How did that come to be?"

"I worked my way up," I said nonchalantly.

"That's quite a feat for a twenty something," he said, chugging on his beer.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, I'm a bad actor, with two siblings, two parents and a dog," he said.

"Must be a rough life," I said rolling my eyes.

"Sometimes." He smiled, breaking my heart. "Am I bothering you with all the questions?"

"No…" I trailed off.

"Then what else do you do with your time," he asked. He folded his arms on the table and concentrated on my face.

I waved my hand around, "A little bit of nothing. Owning the shop takes a lot of my time."

"I can imagine. Being your own boss and all. Looks like you have every thing under control. And Marcus, is he your brother?"

"No," I laughed, "why would you say that?"

"You two work so well together. He got you to go on this date with me."

"Like I said, Marcus can be 'theatrical'. We've known each other for years. Friends, good friends, but with out the benefits, if you know what I mean."

He chuckled at my statement, as did I.

"Do you do anything else?"

"Not really. The shop is my life."

"Parents?" Edward asked.

I looked at my water and started to play with the water dripping from the glass. I didn't like to talk about my parents too much. Too much sorrow and guilt there.

"I'm sorry," he said reaching for my elbow. "I don't mean to pry."

"My mother lives in Florida and my dad passed away a couple of years ago. Drug bust gone wrong," I said recoiling from his touch.

"I am so sorry," he said. He looked concerned too, which was surprising to me. "So he was a police officer or in the DEA?"

"Officer, here in New Orleans. When I moved after high school, he took a job here to be closer to me. I think he felt guilty that he hadn't spent a lot of time with me when I was younger. His best friend, Aro, works for the department and got him the job. And the rest…" I stopped.

He looked at me but I turned away, I didn't want Edward to see me crying at the table.

"Will you excuse me please," I said launching my chair back.

He started to stand up but I stopped him. As my hand touched his shoulder, an electric shock ran through my body, straight to my toes. He glanced up at me from his crouched position, yearning in his eyes but a small, sincere smile on his face.

"I am sorry for the inquiry," he said.

"It's okay," I said, sniffling. "I'm just going to freshen up a bit."

He nodded and I walked away.

While in the bathroom, I stared into the mirror hard. My eyes were red and puffy from the few tears that I did shed. My cheeks were flushed from that shock I took and my stomach was growling. I rinsed some more cold water on my face and dried it off. A few girls walked into the bathroom, shouting and giggling. I smiled a little and excused myself from the room. As I walked out, I overheard some of their conversation. I turned, holding the door open a little and listened.

"Did you see who was sitting in the corner?" One of the girls squealed.

"I know!" Another one cooed. "He is drop dead gorgeous in person!"

"But I don't recognize the girl he is with." Another said while reapplying her lip gloss.

The girls giggled and fussed with their hair. I took note of each one of them. Two of them were model gorgeous, with long, bleach blonde hair, cascading off their shoulders. The other one was a black hair beauty, her hair cut short to her ears, and tall. She could have squashed me with her foot alone. Why wasn't Edward with one of them?

I shook the thought from my head and strolled back to the table. As I rounded the corner, I watched from a distance the attack happening at our table. There was a dozen girls swarming Edward and he looked extremely uncomfortable. As I stood there, the three girls from the bathroom ran into me and walked out onto the floor. It took them all of one second to realize that Edward was alone and they headed straight to the table.

I watched as the leggy black haired beauty put on her charm, leaning ever so close to him, cocking her head to the side. If she bent over anymore, the group of college guys sitting across from us could get a look at her ass and then some.

I laughed a little and decided that I should go and save him, I guess. I gathered my strength and headed back to our table. I walked to the left of the mob and weaved in and out of the girls to get to my chair. After pulling my chair out, I sat and then leaned against the table.

"Help me." He mouthed.

Help him? He looked like he was doing fine with all the attention. Why help? I was having fun watching all these girls drool, ache and whine at him. Why help?

His eyes grew wide when I didn't say or do anything.

"Please help," he mouthed again. "Please."

I giggled and then looked around. Black Beauty was getting something out of her little hand bag, a black book perhaps? No doubt about to give Edward her name, address, phone number and bra size.

He looked at me one more time, sweat starting to form on his forehead and he ran his hand through his hair. I leaned over towards him, hearing a gasp, as I took his face into my hands, leaning my head slightly and kissed him. No open mouth or anything; just a simple, little, lithe kiss. The crowd grew quite and still. I peaked under my lids at Black Beauty. She looked really disappointed, like I had stolen the rug or man from under her feet.

"Thank you," he whispered into my ear. He pulled my chin and kissed me back, to my surprise.

"Excuse me ladies, is there a problem here?" a deep husky voice called out.

Every one of them shook their heads and bolted, except for Black Beauty. With shrewd eyes, she pegged me, looked at Edward and then walked away with an evil grin appearing on her face.

"I am very sorry for the interruption of your dinner, Mr. …," he began.

"Cullen, Edward. It's okay. I'm sort of used to it I guess," Edward said shaking the man's hand.

"Lopez, I am the manager tonight and wanted to personally apologize," he said, bowing his head in my direction. "I shall keep an eye out for you. If you would like, you can use the back entrance when you leave."

Edward looked at me and I cringed. Really, a back, secret entrance? This just wasn't happening to me.

"That shouldn't be necessary, Lopez, but thank you for your concern," he said offering his hand again.

"Anything, sir," Lopez said. He nodded to me again and then walked off to the hostess. I saw them both turn in our direction and then back to talking again. No doubt he was giving her explicit instructions.

"Does that happen often?" I asked. I sat back down into my chair and looked around. Everything seemed to be back to normal. Well, except for this date.

"A lot, actually." He grinned.

As our waiter brought out the food, he dug in as I began playing with my gumbo.

"I make you nervous," he stated bluntly, placing his beer down. "I can tell."

"How?" I asked.

"You haven't touched your food and you keep looking around for something or someone," he said. "Perhaps someone to rescue you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes."

"Well, then I apologize. And you don't make me nervous."

"I don't believe you," Edward said smirking. "Do you not like your soup? I do believe you recommended it."

"It's not soup, it's gumbo. And I do like it, I just can eat right now," I said, looking around again.

"Because I make you nervous." He reminded me.

"It's just that I am not used to all this attention," I said putting my spoon down.

I smiled curtly at him. We sat in silence, while I watch him eat. I played with the chicken in the bowl, pushing it around aimlessly. The waiter came and went, refilling Edward's glass but never mine. Once our bowls were cleared, the waiter asked if dessert was in order. Edward tilted his head towards me. I smiled up to the waiter and shook my head. He left the bill and went about his way. I stared at the little black book, wondering how to go about this.

"I'll get that," we both said at the same time, each trying to pull the book towards ourselves. His fingers touched mine and I froze.

"I'm sorry," I said sliding my hands out from under the book and his.

His smile was so generous. "Let me get that."

I nodded my head in agreement. He paid the bill with cash and removed himself from the chair. He walked around slowly to my chair as I was pushing it back, he stopped and offered me his hand. I took it, it was the least I could do. We walked out of the restaurant and into a muggy evening.

We walked a couple of blocks, in silence. I don't know why I was so quiet. I guess he did make me nervous.

"So is there anything you would like to do?" I asked.

He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmmm," I laughed.

"What?"

"Well, if you don't tell me where…" I was suddenly unable to speak.

He pulled me into his arms so fast I had no time to think. His lips met mine so softly and firm, I melted, literally. I could feel his hold gathering strength, as he wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him. I slowly moved my arms up past his shoulders, to the middle of his chest. I could feel his heart through his thin white shirt, racing, pounding. I could feel his hands, sprayed across my back. He parted my lips with his, slowly sneaking his tongue into my mouth.

As I tasted the beer on his lips and my body exploded in heat, our lips merged as one. It was amazing kissing him. Something I've only dreamed about since I first met him in the shop only a few days ago.

"I'm sorry," I said, leaving his lips and bringing my head down to his chest. I kept my eyes to the ground as I tried to breathe slowly.

"No, it's okay. That was really stupid of me."

I let out a little laugh, "It's totally understandable. You're use to getting what you want."

"What?"

I pushed off of him and walked over to the nearest light pole, leaning up against it, for support. My legs were still a little weak from his tryst.

"You know what I mean," I said, my mood changing.

"Actually, I don't." He looked confused.

I looked off to the side, trying to compose my thoughts. Looking straight at him wasn't helping because believe me, I wanted to kiss him back and perhaps more.

"Bella, what is it?" he asked softly, a purr added to his voice. He took a step towards me but I held my hand up towards him and he backed down.

"There's a bar up the street. Would you like to go there for a little while? No strings attached." I motioned, hoping he would take me up on the offer, as we really wouldn't be able to continue this conversation.

"Sure, if that's what you would like to do," he said.

"Ummm… sure," I said as I started to walk. He quickly caught up to my swift pace and grabbed my hand. His hand was rugged but firm. But I stopped to look down and then back to him.

"Is this alright?" he asked, running his hand through his hair with his other hand.

I let go and turned to face him, "Why are you doing this?"

"It's proper to escort a lady." He shrugged, pulling both hands in his pockets.

"In the eighteenth century perhaps," I reminded him.

"Bella, why are you so nervous," he asked me again.

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"No, I really don't. It's like you're talking in some kind of code or something."

"I mean, back there at the restaurant, Black Beauty," I let drop the nickname for her. "She wanted you…why me?"

I don't know why I said it, it just came out. I just called him a playboy, in so many words and me a groupie or something. I felt awful and really stupid.

"I…" I couldn't continue, no comprehensible word could come to mind to take back what I just insinuated.

"Maybe I should take you back home," he said, grimly.

"That may be best before someone says something more harsh then I just did." I managed.

We started to walk back towards the restaurant, in silence again.

Way to go Bella. I thought to myself, kicking my own ass repeatedly. You have the most perfect guy in front of you and you blow it.

"I can call you a cab if you like," I said as we stopped in front of the doors.

"This may be blunt," he started, "But even though you just handed my heart on a sliver platter, I would still like to see you home. If that's okay?"

Say yes! The voice repeated over and over again.

"Umm…" I hesitated briefly, if only trying to summon the courage to listen to the voice. "Ok, yes. It's just about four blocks from here, if you don't mind walking."

"Not at all. Especially with you."


	7. A Walk in the Clouds

_Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you _

_Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you _

_First off, RL has been kicking my ass, literally. _

_Second, I am working out a plan to write when I can and push myself to get these chapters out quicker than I have been! _

_I really love all the love this story has gotten. My little following means the world to me especially since there are millions of other fics out there. I am just a blip on the radar screen! _

_I need to give some shout outs and then you can read, be patient with me! _

_Lady Tazz, thank you thank you thank you for reading these chapters for me! Within your busy schedule, you take the time to read for me and I am entirely grateful for that! _

_Edwards Chipper, thank you thank you for beta'ing these chapters for me! What would I ever do without you! I know you're busy and for you to take me under your wing is inspiring and I am grateful! _

_For everyone that reviews this story, bare with me - _

_Tinkerbell72, CherylSab, sml6446, LabTechAndi, DarkAngel2Wolf, mouse555, jancullenfever, kellabella09 and LR51_

_Thank you! Your reviews are what keeps me going! I am thrilled to death that you are taking this longggggggggggggg ride with me and that I am keeping you entertained as well! _

_With that said, here's the disclaimer because I don't own shit and then you can read! LOL_

**Disclaimer: Meyer owns Twilight and all characters… I own this story and 4, yes, 4 copies of Eclipse… 1 of which is signed by Charlie, Daniel, Cameron, Jamie, Christopher and Jackson Rathbone! **

***I actually might do an author's note this time… LOL***

**A Walk in the Clouds**

The walk was quicker for some odd reason. Maybe I wanted to be over and done with this disaster of a date. I didn't know. As we came down my street, I manage to peek through my lashes at him. He had a small grin across his face but nothing else.

"Well this is it," I said directly at him.

"This is beautiful," he said looking up into the night sky. "You live here?"

I turned and looked at my humble abode. "Yep, with two roommates. Friends from school."

"It looks old."

"Ah…yeah, it's really old. About a hundred years old to be exact. Most of the houses on this block were all built around the 1890's. It's a pretty old neighborhood, one of the oldest."

I lifted the latch on the gate and walked through.

"Mmmm…would you like a beer or something?" I asked. My brain finally figured out the right words.

"Would you feel comfortable with that?" he asked.

"Edward, it's not that I feel uncomfortable around you…," I started.

"You do," he interrupted me.

"Honestly, I don't know what I'm feeling right now."

"It's okay. If it makes you feel any better, I'm a little nervous too."

"You sure don't act like it."

"It's called acting, Bella," he smirked.

"So…that kiss back there? That was an act too?"

"No, Ms. Swan. That I meant. And I would do it again if you would let me."

I chewed on my lip, discussing with myself the possibilities.

"Actually, I think I might take that beer now," I giggled. "Please, come in." I pushed the gate a little wider. He walked through it, stopping. He put his hand on top of mine, sending another electric shock through my system.

"After you," he motioned, closing the gate behind himself.

We walked quietly up the steps to the porch. I rummaged around in my bag as I searched for my keys.

"Hmm…would you mind if we sat out here?" I asked, looking over his shoulders at the swing behind him.

"If that makes you more comfortable that would be fine," he said taking a step towards it.

I just nodded and let myself in. I shut the door behind me and squealed, loudly. I threw my bag on the sofa and wandered into the kitchen. I grabbed two beers out of the fridge and a bag of chips. As I opened the front door, I switched on the ceiling fan on the porch but not the light. The moon was full enough, sending light every where.

"Here," I said handing him the beer. "Chips?"

"Sure."

"So…why do I make you nervous?" I asked him, getting back to the earlier conversation of nervousness.

"Because you're normal?"

"Normal? What does that mean?" I pulled my leg under myself and faced him.

"Wow, I am really blowing this date, aren't I?" He blew out a small breath and took another sip of the beer.

"That would make two of us." I grinned.

He snorted while he stood up and walked to the edge of the porch, "In my line of work, I am pushed in so many different directions. I meet people everyday. Of the acquaintances that I meet, I find myself wondering if they are there for me or my fame."

"Oh…" I said, totally embarrassed. I completely misconstrued why he would be nervous around me. It wasn't me, it was him. Not knowing if I was there because of 'who' he was or because I wanted to be.

"Usually, I don't date. I've been linked to so many people, that I rather not. It's hard though. One wrong move and it's blasted all over the tabloids or the news. It's very daunting."

I just nodded.

"But you," he said turning to face me and leaning up against the railing. He settled his beer on the edge and relaxed a little. "You didn't freak out when I ran into you the other day. Why?"

"Why would I? I mean we don't usually get many 'Big Wigs' in the store let alone high profile people like yourself. To me, you are just another person, looking for a book to read or a cup of coffee to drink."

"Why do I make you nervous," he asked again. This time, he was staring at me. His crisp green eyes wide, with a deep fiery look to them.

"Hmmm…I think mostly because of who you are. I mean back at the restaurant, that was a little intimating for someone like me. And I too usually don't date either."

"Why?"

"Long story," I said chugging the rest of my beer down. "And I'll pass on telling it, if you don't mind."

"Fair enough," he said with a smile.

"Would you care for another beer?"

"Yes, thank you," he said grabbing his. I walked over to take it and tripped. Right into his arms.

"Umm…sorry about that," I said. "I'll just be a minute."

I removed myself from his grasp turning for the front door, when he touched my elbow, delicately. My heart rate rise and it felt like all the air left my chest. That same electric shock flowing through my body again. He stood up slowly. I turned only my head, sideways, to find his green eyes searching. I closed my eyes, as his breath hitched. His fingers found my face, his thumb slowly caressing my cheek bone. My skin felt hot, my body warming under his touch. Something I haven't felt in a while.

"Bella," he panted. I could feel his nose lightly skimming my forehead, as he took a deep breath. He brought his other hand up around the base of my neck, gently rubbing my hair line.

I mimicked his deep breath with one of my own, swallowed all my inhibitions and kissed him. Slowly and cautiously, I found his upper lip and encased it. I pulled it, then released it. Reclaiming myself, I reached for it again, this time I captured both his lips with mine. As the desire crept upon me, I found myself turning slowly towards him as he moved his hand to cup my face, tenderly.

I was completely lost. Driven with desire for him but at the same time confounded by it. He pulled his other hand from around my waist and brought it up to my cheek. As he brushed his fingers along my cheek bone, I stopped breathing. I crushed myself to him and starting kissing him instead. I felt his arm tighten around my waist and a soft moan in his throat. I broke the kiss and tried to steady myself.

"I am so sorry," I said panting. "I am usually not that straight forward."

"No, I liked it," he said still holding me.

As I looked him in the eyes, he pulled me closer and tightened his hold. As we stood there, forehead to forehead, I noticed that his breathing increase as did mine. This time, he was the one that started the kiss. The kiss of all kisses. Sweet, soft, kind. Long, hard, swift. I melted into his arms, as I felt his hold tighten yet again. As our lips formed to each other, I crushed myself to him.

His hands were all over my body. Rubbing my neck line, his hands roamed to my shoulders, down to my sides and stopped at my hips. He squeezed them, making me sigh into his mouth and he answered with one of his own. His hands slowly found their way to my butt, massaging it and squeezing. Breaking the kiss only to breath, I nudged the bottles onto the railing and raked my fingers through his hair. Feeling the soft texture curling my fingers through the longer strands as he paid attention to my neck and collarbone. As he pushed me tighter to him, I could feel a hint of something very hard. In the front of his jeans.

I wanted this. I needed this. And that's when I heard it. That one voice I never wanted to here ever again.

"You're mine," it said. "No one can change it."

My pupils focused in and out. I looked around the best I could, for a second to make sure no one else was in the area. Edward seemed oblivious to the voice. Maybe he hadn't heard it? Nonsense, it all but shouted the words.

As Edward moved up the side of my neck with small kisses, I twisted slightly to get a better view of the street and the park. Nothing. I swear I just heard a voice, growling at me.

"Is this too much?" Edward asked out of breath.

"No, no," I said shaking my head and leaning in to him. "Would you like that beer now?"

He nodded, licking his lips as I leaned over to grab the bottles. I turned to head back into the house when the voice spoke again.

"You slut. You're mine."

I stopped and closed my eyes tightly; holding my breath. Why was I hearing his voice? There was no one here.

"Is there something wrong?" Edward said quietly. I could hear his footsteps on the porch, approaching me from behind.

I listened very closely and all I could hear was Edward's breathing and the crickets chirping.

"No…I…I just thought I heard something. That's all," I said smiling at him. "I'll be right back."

I all but ran back into the house. Checking the kitchen door to make sure it was locked, I looked out the kitchen window and noticed Angela's car parked in the back next to mine. The girls were home and it didn't look like they had gone out or anything. I grabbed two more beers out of the fridge and walked back onto the porch. Edward was still leaning against the railing, smoking and looking very relaxed.

"You know that stuff will kill you," I said handing him his beer. I stood next to him, eyeing him up and down as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry," he said throwing it off the porch. "It's about the only bad habit I haven't kicked yet."

"Only one?" I questioned him.

He nodded as he sipped his beer.

"I quit drinking a year ago. This is just one vice that keeps me sane."

"So you were a drinker," I said.

"Unfortunately," he grinned. "I had a little rough patch through my career and I turned to drinking to help me though it. I know now that that was not the best way to manage but at the time I didn't care."

"Drugs?"

"No and thank goodness for that. That was one thing I couldn't do."

"So you tried it?"

"No, never," he said. "A few people I worked with did and tried their hardest to get me hooked but I stuck to the bottle instead."

"Good for you. Any other bad habits I should know about," I said smiling.

"Not really. Smoking is it at the moment. And you?"

"No vices. I don't smoke, I've never done drugs and this is the extent of me drinking," I said wiggling my beer bottle.

"That's good to know," he said.

"Hobbies?"

"Hobbies," he said. "I like to hike, the outdoors are a haven for me. My family likes to go on these camping trips some times."

"Hiking? Camping?"

"Surprised?" Edward grinned.

"Very much so. Didn't take you much for a hiker. You know with all your Hollywood looks and all."

"Well, what did you take me for?" Edward asked. "I want to know."

"For starters?" I questioned him.

"Of course."

"Someone who is used to getting what they want. Someone who will not take no for an answer."

"Second time tonight that you have served my heart on a platter."

"I'm only being honest. You asked. Look, I'm sorry about this. I usually don't 'hang out' with complete strangers at…," I stopped my thought and looked at my watch, "…ten o'clock at night on my front porch drinking."

"Totally understandable," he said, putting down his beer and throwing his hand out towards me. "Hi, my name is Edward Cullen. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Grinning from ear to ear, he took my hand, bowed and then kissed the top of my hand.

"And you?"

Obscurely, I looked at him and cleared my throat.

"Bella, Isabella Sawn. Thank you."

"See, that wasn't that bad. And now you know who I am and I you. So…are we still strangers?"

"First name acquaintances still makes us strangers."

"Then tell me who you are," he asked.

"I can't," I breathed in a deep breath.

"Siblings?"

I shook my head.

"School?"

I shook my head again.

"Graduated a year ago. Degrees in History and Music."

"And you own a book store?"

"What can I say. It sorta of fell into my lap." I explained.

"Boyfriend?"

My eyes shot directly past him, towards the park that line our street. I shivered a bit and something went through me. Not the same electrical shock as earlier but a feeling of dread and terror. I grabbed hold of my beer and started to look around again. I got the strange feeling that I was being watched but there was no one around. I couldn't shake the feeling.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

His voice startled me and I dropped the beer that I was holding onto for dear life. As everything went into slow motion - Edward catching the beer on the way down, my head whipping from side to side as I back up towards the front door and that voice repeating words over and over again.

"You're mine. I'm in your head. Your soul. Your heart. My seed is all over you. Slut. Slut. Slut."

Over and over. Again and Again. It didn't stop.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward said franticly.

"Get away from me, please," I pleaded. "Please!"

"What?" He moved so fast that I didn't even see him standing in front of me when I finally opened my eyes.

To my worst nightmare.

"Please leave me alone," I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut again.

"You're mine. Slut. Slut. Slut."

"NO!"

I could feel strong hands gripping my shoulders; a soft voice calling my name and the husky, low voice growling at me. I could see heavy brown eyes bearing down on me behind my lids and the smell of beer drifting up to my nose. He was here. Standing right in front of me. Trapping me like he used to; like he always did.

"Bella, there's no one here," Edward murmured. "Bella talk to me. What's wrong?"

"No one will ever replace me. I'm in your head. I'm in your dreams. I am your nightmare."

I gathered my courage like I did before and tightened my body. With every muscle in my control, I brought my knee up to the voice, the person standing in front of me and swiftly kicked my nightmare where it hurt the worse; right where the sun didn't shine. And he dropped to his knees.

Hearing a piercing howl form in my ears, I sank down the door and covered my ears. I rocked back and forth, tears flowing down the sides of the cheeks. I heard panting and moaning coming from right in front of me but I was too scared to open my eyes.

"Be…lla," the voice called for me. Of course it did. That was his game. To make me think I was winning only to teach me the lesson once he won and I lost.

"Go away," I whispered, keeping my ears covered and eyes closed. "Just please go away."

I heard shuffling and groaning.

"Bella?" The voice wasn't so high anymore.

"Just go away. Leave me alone. I am not yours any more." I cried.

"But Bella…it's me Edward."

I heard muffled speaking but was still scared to open my eyes.

"No you're not. Go away." I cried out again.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. "It's me, Edward. No one else."

As the tears stopped flowing and I began to breathe once more, I wiped my eyes with my shirt and slowly opened them.

"Edward?" I gasped. Crawling over to him, the tears started to attack again. "Oh my God. I am so sorry."

I cleared my eyes once more and took a better look at what was going on. Edward was sitting on his butt up against the porch railing, holding himself and cursing under his breath. Long shuttered breaths escaped his lips and he closed his eyes and started to count.

"I'm gonna go grab some ice," I said standing, instead he pulled me back down.

"Are you alright?"

What?

"What?" I said, confused.

"Are you alright," he said groaning. "I'll live but I want to make sure you are okay."

"Edward, I just kicked you and you're asking me if I am okay?"

"Yes."

"Yes, I am fine. I'll be right back."

I ran into the house. What the hell was that Swan? I grabbed a plastic bag and took the ice bin out of the freezer.

"What the hell?" Two ice cubes.

Putting a little water in the bag, I dropped the two cubes in and closed the bag, gunning for the door.

"Edward don't!"

He was straining to stand. I could tell that my self defensive classes were working, he was in severe pain and I hated every minute of it.

"Sit back down," I scolded him. "Here, we only had two cubes left, but it's better than nothing. I don't have any frozen peas either."

"Frozen peas?" Edward asked, groaning as the bag came in contact with his swollen pride.

"Yea, it works just as well as ice when there's swelling happening. I am so sorry. I got spooked and I thought you were someone else."

"It's okay. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"You really shouldn't."

He frowned.

I peaked over the railing, just checking to make sure there was no one there and brought my eyes back to Edward. His face was flushed and his eyes watery. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he took small, measured breaths and kept the bag of ice where it needed to be.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Edward asked, grimacing as he sat up a little bit more.

I looked back over the railing and then turned my attention back to him.

"Self Defense Class."

"Obviously. But that wasn't an ordinary hit from a little girl like your self." He smirked.

Blushing, I giggled and drew in a deep breath.

"I had a great teacher in my dad. After he died and I got into some trouble, Marcus' father took me under his wing and continued my education, I guess. I know how to handle myself now and better then I did before. I even know how to handle and shoot a gun."

"A gun?" Edward questioned.

I nodded quickly.

"Don't worry. I don't carry one. I don't even have a license for it," I said softly.

"That's good to know," he said rearranging himself. "Ow…"

"Edward I am so sorry. You must think I am a total bitch for doing this to you," I said apologizing multiple times.

He turned with gloomy, half smile, "As long as I know you are okay, this is fine. And as long as I know you can defend yourself properly, it makes me completely happy to make your acquaintance Miss Isabella Swan."

So formal. I couldn't believe my ears. He didn't care about getting kicked or the pain he was in or the swelling that was probably happening right now. All he cared about was me. All he wanted was for me to be okay and unharmed. No one ever cared that much - well my parents, of course but they had too.

I sat down next to him, pulling my legs out from under me and looked straight ahead. Edward rearranged the bag again and grimaced as he did. I felt so bad, horrible for what I did. But that's what I was taught. I was taught to be vigilant and alert. I was taught by the best of the police force. I was taught to defend myself and my body.

I don't know how long we sat there; my head on his shoulder and his head resting on mine. Our breathing became regular, synced. The crickets chirped, a lithe breeze blew, but the night was still muggy as ever.

"How are you feeling," I asked, clearing my throat.

"Perfect," he said smiling. "But I think I better get going, my flight leaves tomorrow afternoon."

"That's right, you're leaving tomorrow."

"Yep," he said. He repositioning himself, blushing slightly and stood up. Only grimacing once, he held his hand down towards me.

"Thanks," I said, taking his hand and pulling myself up. "I am really sorry about that. I don't know what happened."

"There's no need to explain. You got spooked. I totally understand."

"Edward, I kicked you. You may not ever be able to have children now," I smirked.

"Well then, I guess I can't bring you home to meet my mom. She may be a little angry with you."

He chuckled, as I felt my face flush with the thought.

Leaning against the railing, he asked, "Can I call you when I get in?"

"Mmm…Edward…I don't think that's possible," I said. "I am not the girl for you. This evening was…mmm…nice and all but I think it needs to end here."

I looked towards him for a brief second and then turned my attention to the street. With a frown, he reached into his shirt pocket pulling out his phone. A quick and quiet conversation, he hung up and pocketed the phone.

We stood there, facing the street, staring at nothing and speaking at nothing. As I watch some lights from up the street, Edward bent down and grabbed the bag of what was once two little ice cubes and was now water. I watched as a black Tahoe pulled up, across the street from my house and a gentlemen exit the vehicle.

"There's my ride," he said waving to the gentlemen. "That's James. He's head of my security team."

Catching me off guard, I paled at the thought of a "security team". This was more than I thought I could handle.

"Can I introduce you?" He questioned me. Offering his arm, I nodded slowly and walked down the steps with Edward in tow.

We crossed the street, as the gentlemen opened the back door for him.

"James, this is Isabella Swan. Isabella this is James." Edward introduced us with a spring in his voice. Like he was happy for this introduction, that it would lead to something more perhaps.

"Just Bella," I said, shaking his hand.

"Again, Ms. Swan, it was a memorable evening."

"Yes Edward. Memorable."

"If you wouldn't mind, if I ever had the chance to come back, may I call on you?" He asked, formally.

I rolled my eyes at the formality of his question.

With a small smile on my face, I answered his question.

"We'll see. Possible. Have a safe trip, Edward."

"Thank you," he said, his eyes darting towards James standing behind me.

I heard a door close behind me and pulled my attention back to Edward.

"Thank you again. And I look forward to seeing you again."

Taking a small step forward, he left a light, feathery kiss on my cheek and another one on my forehead. Meeting my eyes and cupping my head, his lips met mine. Softly and slowly, a small kiss was all he left me with.

Edward got into the SUV as I started to walk back across the street towards my house. I turned to wave and noticed that a window was rolled down and James was staring straight at me. I stopped at my gate and waved at him hoping to reassure him that I was fine and he could bring Edward to where ever he was staying but James just sat there.

I walked up the stairs and turned one more time; he was still staring in my direction. A little creepy but something about it made me feel comfortable. I smiled, lifting my hand to wave a little and walked through my front door. I walked to a window and watched as the SUV pulled from the spot finally. After a few seconds, I walked back onto the porch and watched as the tail lights disappeared down the street.

I sat on the swing, pushing it with my feet a little and thought about what happened tonight. Dinner, walking, talking, kissing, kicking. I chucked at the last one - kicking. I totally felt guilty for it and would totally take it back if I could.

I felt alive with Edward. Safe. I don't know why I felt safe but I did. Even though I freaked out when he tried to kiss me, the kiss was one I would remember for a long time. He felt warm. He felt soft. He was sweet and slow. He was everything I wanted someone to be.

But could I push my nightmare aside and try to find happiness in a dream that only happened in the movies?

_So, like I said, I was going to try this author note thingy and here I am. _

_Most of you don't like Bella right now… she has a hunk standing in front of her and is doing everything to push him away. And now she kicked him in the nuts… _

_But trust me… she will get better… I promise. Bare with me! _

_Again, sorry it took so long but RL has me by the balls! _

_As always, review and bash me for anything you don't like! _


	8. When Dreams End Nightmares Begin

_**Where do I begin… RL **_**has been a real witch lately! I've moved, had internet problems, been in and out of Twitter and reading… A LOT! **

**Thank you for being so patient with me and waiting for as long as you guys have, you get a little treat at the end of this chapter! A teaser for an EPOV that I am working on! **

**As always… a HUGE ASS SHOUT OUT TO EDWARD'S CHIPPER AND LADY TAZZ FOR reading and beta'ing this story for me! Without you guys, this story would still be sitting in my laptop, collecting dust. **

**To everyone who has read this so far, I hope I am keeping you entertained and I promise, I will post the chapters quicker than say five months! LOL **

**Here you go…. Drum roll… **

**I do not own Twilight or anything that relates to Twilight, Meyer does… but I do own a Nook copy and a Hard Back Copy (signed) of Lover Unleashed and I read it in 6 hours! **

**When Dreams End … Nightmares Begin**

I was sweating, profusely. But yet I could feel cool arms around me. I was sore and felt curled up into a ball. I could feel fingers lightly touching my arms, rubbing up and down. It felt so good. I stretched out my legs and could feel something hard on my back.

"Edward," I moaned.

"Who's Edward?"

Huh?

Someone startled me. I pushed my body up, a little too fast and fell down hard, landing on my rump with a loud thud.

"Morning Sunshine."

I could hear someone giggled and slurping something. I couldn't see any thing as the light was blinding.

"I must say, Bella," the voice said, "this is a first."

"What? Angela? Where am I?" I sat up, looking through squinted eyes, making out very few landmarks. All I could see was white.

"Yes, it's me," she chuckled, "and you are on your front porch. You slept out here. Why…I don't know?"

"What do you mean, I slept out here," I asked her, blinking a few times.

"Come on, lets get you inside," she said, laughing. "Really Bella, you were only a few feet away from a couch, which I might add is way more comfortable than that swing."

"Swing," I squeaked.

She walked over to me and bent down to my level, "Yes, swing."

I held my hands up, she grabbed and helped me. We walked into house but I went immediately to the couch.

"So who's this Edward character," she asked handing me a cup of coffee.

"Umm…." I really didn't know where to start. "Well, I kinda of had a date last night."

"Jess, did say something about that but she didn't tell me with who," she leaned in.

"She didn't," I questioned her.

She shook her head. I frowned.

"Hey, thanks for waking me up." I stood.

"Where do you think you're going," she asked.

"To a real bed," I laughed. "I really didn't sleep well last night, obviously."

"Who is Edward," she asked again, this time annoyed.

"Just a guy," I said walking up the stairs to my room.

"Bella!" I ignored her and went straight to my bed. I found my iPod under my bed, slipped out of my shorts and crawled into bed. I searched and searched until I found some soft, soothing music. I put the ear buds in, pulled my blanket over my head and tunneled through my mind, to find where I stopped in my dream moments ago.

A beach, with pristine white sand. An ocean of crystal blue waters. A flock of sea gulls, pecking for food. The breeze kicking up ever so often. I sat, on a checkered blanket, looking out to the endless possibilities in front of me. The possibility of Edward being my soul mate, my friend, my lover. The possibilities were endless. I laid back and began picking out cloud pictures in the sky. A heart shaped one, a tree in another. Even a few animals passed me by. It was so peaceful here. I could stay forever. I closed my eyes and allowed my senses to take me on a journey. Some thing I didn't do often, as that always took me to the dark side.

I could feel the sand, blowing in the breeze. I could smell the salt from the water, as it crashed upon the shore. I could hear the sea gulls, as they talked to each other and took flight. I saw a dark shadow form over me, but at the same time, taste sweet lips upon mine. I pulled the shadow closer to me, as I soaked in it's sweet scent and luscious taste. I ran my fingers through what felt like hair, soft and short. As the shadow presses into me more, I pulled my fingers up and down it's back. The shadow began to play with my hair, my neck, my cheeks.

"Mmm…," I began to moan, "That feels so good."

"Do you like that," the shadow spoke for the first time. "I could stop, if you would like?"

"No," I shook my head, "No, please don't. More!"

The shadow hovered directly over me and started to caress my legs, with it's tongue. I squirmed at the touch and arched my back. This felt so real. I felt every touch, every sensation running through my body. I grabbed hold of it and pushed my self into it. I molded myself to it. I never wanted to let go.

"Bella, I love you," it repeated over and over again.

Those words rang through my ears like wind chimes, ' I love you', over and over again. I loved it. It was so sweet, so sincere. Over and over again. As the words melted me, I pushed my self into the shadow more. I arched my back as it kissed up my leg and onto my belly. Caressing and biting at it. All the while, I ran my fingers up and down it's front.

"I want to make love to you, Bella," it asked of me.

I shook my head in response, only because I was afraid I would have screamed out.

"Now!" it demanded.

I rounded my hips towards it, to announce that I was ready, as my wet core yearned for the shadow. The shadow sat up, pulling me along with it. It continued to toy with me. Running it's fingers down my arms and across my chest. It grabbed a chunk of my hair and pulled my head back, as the sun glistened through my eye lids. It's tongue caressed my ears and neck, along my shoulders and back again. I couldn't take it any more. I wanted it so bad, my insides were screaming in lust.

"Take me," I called for it.

"Oh, I will," I could almost picture a smirk, "But first you need to open your eyes and look at me love. I want to see your beautiful brown eyes, love."

I smiled and pulled my fingers down again across the shadows front. It didn't squirm or response. I took a deep breathe and pulled my head back down. And then I opened my eyes, only to find my biggest fear.

I awoke in a cold sweat, flying out of bed, clamoring on the floor. I pull my knees up and prop my elbows up. Pulling my hair back and across my neck, I took a few deep breaths.

'Why? Why now? Why is he haunting my dreams?'

As my stomach starts to growl, I stood and walk into my bathroom. I ran the water, splashing some on my face. In looking up, he's there… staring at me in the mirror.

'God, no' I scream. Covering my eyes and wishing him to be gone. Over and over, I chant. ' Go away!' Rocking and whimpering, I cry. Tears flooding my face, hitting my knees.

"BELLA!" Angela is calling for me, from my room.

But I can't speak. I'm afraid that if I say something, he will yell at me or hit me. So I stay where I lay, and pray that he doesn't see or hear Angela calling me.

I can hear footsteps towards the bathroom, "Bella," she calls with a soft voice, opening the door a little. "Oh my god, Bella!"

I can't talk, I am too afraid. She reaches for me, but all I can do is move away.

"Bella, sweetheart," her voice is a soft whisper.

I look towards her but quickly pull my head back down.

I whisper the best I could. My voice shaky, "No, don't. He will see you."

"Who?"

"Him."

I peak through my lashes, only to see spots from crying so hard.

"Bella, there's no one here," she said scooting closer to me. "Look."

I slowly pulled my head up, keeping my eyes closed and took a deep breath.

"It's okay, there is no one here," she quietly says.

I wipe my eyes with my shirt and finally open them. The first thing I see is Angela, staring at me oddly. Then, as I glance around, nothing, just as she said.

"I swear Angela, he was here," I said.

"Who Bella?" She persisted. "Who was here?"

"Sam, Angela. He was here in my bathroom, staring at me in the mirror and in my dream. He's here!"

"Sam is not here," she said. "And he never will be again. He's locked up now. He will never hurt you again and you know that."

"Oh, Angela," I lunged into her. "Why is he haunting me again? In my dreams?"

She pulled me close to her and I buried my face into her chest. She consoled me, rocking and calming me down. Gentle sweeps of my hair, a light feathery touch upon my check, as we sat on the floor in my bathroom.

I don't know how long we sat there. Seconds? Minutes? Hours?

"Why don't you come down and get something to eat," Angela asked pulling me away from her.

I nodded. A little something to eat would be good.

"Oh by the way," she started, "a guy by the name of Edward Cullen called."

"He did," I said, surprised. How did he get my number?

"Do I know him," she asked.

"I don't think so," I said getting to my feet.

"Is there something you would like to tell me," she grinned, pulling her head to the side.

"Ummm…No not really," I said. "I'll be down in a minute or two."

"Okay," she said leaving me alone.

I showered and threw on some old shorts and a t-shirt and climbed down the stairs slowly.

"Hey, Bella! You're up," Jessica screeched. "So…Tell me all about it. How was the date last night and do not leave anything out."

"There's nothing to say," I said. I pulled my chair out from the table and sat, stretching and yawning.

"Come on…please," she pleaded with me. One look at her and I knew it was hopeless.

"Okay. It was nice. We went to dinner, then came back here, then he left."

"Left you on the swing," Angela chimed in.

"The swing," Jessica questioned. "Wait, let me get this straight. You went out with a guy last night and he left you on your front porch swing?"

"I feel asleep out there guys. He did not leave me there."

"Whatever." Angela blew me off. "Who did you go out with last night?"

"No one of importance," I waved her off.

"No one of importance," Jessica laughed. "According to Marcus, you had a date last night with Edward Cullen!"

"Wait…Wait…The Edward Cullen," Angela said, yearning for more. "As in the hottest, most gorgeous, attractive, enticing, dazzling…"

"That's enough, Angela."

"You have to tell us what happened," she squealed.

I rolled my eyes at both of them. Jessica was the one who always pumped you for the information, Angela, however, accepted the fact that some times, I rather not discuss my personal life.

"Look, I have no idea why I went out with him last night. It was one date and it won't happen again."

"How do you know that," Jessica asked. "He did call for you this morning."

"Angela told me," I said.

I removed myself from their glares in search for my phone. Finding my bag on the sofa, I dug around until I found it. Pulling the screen to life, I had one text message and two missed calls. One of those missed calls was from Edward. I sighed, held my breath, and pressed the button for voice mail.

"Umm…Hi, Bella…This is Edward Cullen. I was calling to make sure you were okay. I guess I pretty much screwed up our first date by kissing you like that, out of the blue. I am really sorry about that. Umm…Yea…I'm leaving for Seattle today. Thank you for a lovely evening."

I didn't delete the message, should have, but I didn't. I checked the other voice mail. It was from Marcus. The text message, however, was also from Edward.

"Yea, see," I walked into the kitchen and threw my phone on the table. "It won't happen again."

Angela and Jessica both rose and pushed each other towards my phone.

The text was plain and simple.

"**I am back in Seattle. I had a wonderful time last night. EC"**

"And remind me to kill Marcus," I hollered from the top of the stairs.

"Why didn't you call him back?" Marcus argued with me.

"And say what?" I looked at him.

"Hi…it's me…I like you…," Marcus said with 'duh' across his face.

"You may like him but that doesn't mean I like him," I said walking away from him and into my office.

"You like him," Marcus said following me. "I can tell."

"How? I don't hear bells and whistles going off?"

"Sometimes that doesn't need to happen just yet and this isn't a movie," he said matter of fact like.

"Then how do you know?"

"When I mention his name, Edward…Ah…you blush," he screamed.

"I do not!" I defended myself.

"Look for your self," he said turning my entire body towards the mirror.

I pinched my cheeks and turned my face side to side with my lips puckered.

"Nope…don't know what you're talking about." I rolled my eyes and sat down at my desk, bringing my laptop out of it's sleep.

"You can't be serious. How was dinner? How was anything!" Marcus yelled at me.

"Marcus!" I yelled back at him. "It was a typical date. Nothing happened."

"So you're telling me that leaving a girl on her porch swing is typical of a first date?"

"How do you know about that stuff?"

"A little birdie told me," he said whistling to himself.

"Oh, that reminds me, when you are finished your shift, don't bother going home…," I trailed off, paying attention to my screen.

"And why is that?"

"Because you won't make it out of this store alive tonight," I said easily.

"What's wrong, Swan?"

"My phone number? You had to give him my phone number?"

I picked up the letter opener and started looking at it, really looking at it.

"What was I suppose to do? So I threw the poor sap a bone. I can't help if he went after the bone, can I?"

"And you're happy because…?"

"I like this kid. He seems genuine and real. You will never take that first step so I did it for you."

"I have my reasons." I frowned.

"It was five years ago. And I think you could enjoy life with him," Marcus said.

"I had a dream earlier…a nasty one," I said softly.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Marcus stood up and walked around my desk. Hitching himself up, he sighed and then looked at me.

"What was the dream about?"

"Sam," I muttered.

"You know that he can't hurt you any more."

I just shook my head, turning my attention away from Marcus.

"Did you tell him what happened?"

"I told him nothing. It's not my place. I just gave him a few pointers and then he left."

"Back to his life in Seattle and the busy routine and life of an actor, Marcus," I argued. "His life is full of beautiful models and actresses. He doesn't need someone like me with the kind a of past that I have. Why the hell would he destroy his career for me?"

Marcus let out a sigh and grabbed my hands.

"You deserve a little happiness in your life. I think if you gave Edward a try, those nightmares will go away. Plus, you will never find out if you don't talk to him, right?"

"I can't," I said leaning back in my chair. "I won't be hurt like the last time. It's too scary and I can't fathom going through that type of relationship again."

"Not all guys are like…Sam," he muttered the name in disgust. "Until you have taken that first step and talk to him, you will never find out just what type of person he is, nor know any type of joy in your life."

"Marcus," I sighed.

"Swan," he mocked me.

The smile was slow to spread, then the laughter erupted from both of us. We could never be serious for too long. We went through the inventory, paid a few bills then surfed the net for videos of people falling off of things. It made us happy.

As Marcus left for the evening, I pulled my phone from my bag and pulled up Edward's message. I listened to the voice mail again; memorizing his voice, his breathing. I stared at the number a dozen times before I committed the number to the address book.

I looked up to the ceiling. Marcus was right. I needed to let go of the past. Move on. Move on to greener pastures. But was I strong enough to do that? To trust a complete stranger that lived thousands and thousands of miles away? There was only one way to know and that meant putting my best foot forward. Now I just needed to find the time and strength to do that.

"Inmate box 34571 please," Paul spoke into the phone.

"One moment."

There was a pause and then a voice mail came on.

"Sam, she's still in town. She is still at the book store as well. No security any more and no one noticed me. But…but she does have a guy friend that she is close to. They went out together last night. Talk to ya later."

Paul quickly hung up the phone.

**A/N Another note from me! LOL**

**Ooooo What's going on? Hee hee hee hee Cliff hanger! **

**LOL **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Now review and let me have it! **

**And as promised and as a Thank You for being so patient with me… Here is a little tease of the next chapter, an EPOV! **

Emmett's booming laughter cut through the room as I made my way to my bedroom.

"Why are you walking so slow? You did get some, didn't you?" He questioned me.

"No, I got jacked and I don't want to talk about it, okay," I said.

"She kicked you in the nuts?"

"Yes," I said, beat red in the face. This was embarrassing.

His laughter was even louder now that he knew I got jacked. Big brothers are assholes. Great. Now he was going to harp on me about for the rest of my lifetime.

"Look, I'm going to bed and ice down some more. I'll meet you guys in the lobby about ten, okay?"

"Yea, sure. Whatever."

I could still hear Emmett's laughter through my door, even though our rooms were clear across the way and not connected. I peeled off my clothes, dropping them on the way to the bathroom and stopped in front of the sink. Brushing my teeth, I watched the red of embarrassment fade from my face. Looking down my stomach, I peaked into my shorts quickly and quickly pulled back up. I didn't want to know how bad my nuts were, I knew it in my pride. I could care less if there was any damage, as long as Bella could trust me, I didn't care what had happened to me.

Crawling into bed with a fresh bag of ice, I set my phone alarm and laid there, staring at the ceiling, licking my lips, tasting her. Closing my eyes, I saw Bella. Standing there, her hair tied at the base of her neck, her eyes crisp but swollen. Her face flushed.

Her lips lifted in a tight but small smile as I strolled up to her. Lifting her head as I pulled mine down, I swept my fingers delicately across her high cheek bones, closing my eyes and inhaling her fresh scent. As I leaned down, I opened my eyes only to find her gone. I spun my head and body around, calling for her, searching for her.

"Bella!" My voice a faint echo.

Suddenly Bella appeared not far, off into the distance to my right. Out stretched hands, a yearning in her face. As I stepped closer to her, she opened her mouth but no sound came out.

"Bella!" I called after her.

I ran, ran as fast as I could, arms out stretched before me, reaching for her. Tears were running down her face, as a blanket of thick fog rolled in around her - her feet and legs began to disappeared.

"Bella!"

It felt like I was getting no where. She appeared to be right in front of me, reaching for me as well but then so far away as I stabbed my feet into the pavement.


	9. Two MenOne Mission EPOV

_As always, thank you for reviewing and staying with me! _

_Thank you to Professing Rob for helping me with my corrections and as always to EdwardsChipper and Lady Tazz for getting me to post this story. _

_So here is an EPOV with a little bit of Marcus too! _

**Disclaimer: Meyer owns everything… I own nothing except four kids… which I would love to sell and take a trip to London with the money! **

**Two Men…One Mission **

EPOV

As I sat back into the plush seating of the SUV, I cursed lightly as I tried to cross my leg over the other and get comfortable. She really did a number on not only my ego but my pride as well. And boy did she have a strong kick. Still sore and achy, I watched as the city lights passed me by.

I must have fallen asleep at some point as James' voice brought me out of calmness, "Sir, we're here."

Rubbing my eyes and clearing my throat, I nodded and pulled myself slowly through the door, grimacing once as I stood fully erect.

"Thank you," I said, "See you in the morning." I walked around the back of the SUV and into the hotel lobby and headed straight for my room. More ice was needed and a good night's sleep.

I took the elevator, slumping into the corner, watching the numbers whiz by, thinking of her. Her brown hair blowing slightly in the breeze. Her muddy brown eyes staring right through me, straight to my heart. Her lips were velvety but firm as they molded to mine. Her skin was pale, in comparison to mine but silky to the touch and heated. Her body was full of curves and shapely.

She felt so good to hold, so good to touch…kiss. Yes, kiss. Being hesitant at first, I let her take the lead but in doing so I felt alive, viable, whole. No one ever felt as right as Bella did; in my arms, at my lips.

As the elevator stopped with a jerk, announcing its arrival at the floor, I checked to make sure the floor was correct and walked down the hall to my room. Walking into the room, the television was a dull flickering light, movement in the background as a light snore rolled across the sofa in front of it.

I leaned over and switched the television off by the remote.

"Hey my man, wake up."

The snoring got louder and the person didn't even budge. Time to bring out the big guns, I thought to myself.

As I counted down in my head, I positioned my hands at his shoulders and began to pounce as hard as I could.

"Emmett! Wake Up!" I yelled.

"What the fuck," he moaned as he jumped off the sofa.

"Good, you're up," I smirked.

"Edward…Fuck you!" Emmett's booming voice carried.

"I'll pass thank you very much," I said putting my hands up in defense. "Just trying to tell you to go to bed. That's all."

"What time is it?" Emmett asked, hoarsely.

"A little after ten. Flights at noon right?"

"Yea. I'll see ya in the morning, bro," he said walking towards a bedroom only to turn. "By the way, how did the date go?"

"Hmmm, eventful," I said with a grimace.

"O, little Eddy didn't hit the home run," he said mocking a child's voice.

"I don't play like you do," I moaned.

Emmett's booming laughter cut through the room as I made my way to my bedroom.

"Why are you walking so slow? You did get some, didn't you?" He questioned me.

"No, I got jacked and I don't want to talk about it, okay," I said.

"She kicked you in the nuts?"

"Yes," I said, beat red in the face. This was embarrassing.

His laughter was even louder now that he knew I got jacked. Big brothers are assholes. Great. Now he was going to harp on me about for the rest of my lifetime.

"Look, I'm going to bed and ice down some more."

"Yea, sure. Whatever."

I could still hear Emmett's laughter through my door, even though our rooms were clear across the way and not connected. I peeled off my clothes, dropping them on the way to the bathroom and stopped in front of the sink. Brushing my teeth, I watched the red of embarrassment fade from my face. Looking down my stomach, I peeked into my shorts quickly and quickly pulled back up. I didn't want to know how bad my nuts were, I knew it in my pride. I could care less if there was any damage, as long as Bella could trust me, I didn't care what had happened to me.

Crawling into bed with a fresh bag of ice, I set my phone alarm and laid there, staring at the ceiling, licking my lips, tasting her. Closing my eyes, I saw Bella. Standing there, her hair tied at the base of her neck, her eyes crisp but swollen. Her face flushed.

Her lips lifted in a tight but small smile as I strolled up to her. Lifting her head as I pulled mine down, I swept my fingers delicately across her high cheek bones, closing my eyes and inhaling her fresh scent. As I leaned down, I opened my eyes only to find her gone. I spun my head and body around, calling for her, searching for her.

"Bella!" My voice a faint echo.

Suddenly Bella appeared not far, off into the distance to my right. Out stretched hands, a yearning in her face. As I stepped closer to her, she opened her mouth but no sound came out.

"Bella!" I called after her.

I ran, ran as fast as I could, arms out stretched before me, reaching for her. Tears were running down her face, as a blanket of thick fog rolled in around her - her feet and legs began to disappear.

"Bella!"

It felt like I was getting nowhere. She appeared to be right in front of me, reaching for me as well but then so far away as I stabbed my feet into the pavement.

The wind blew with the fog misting all around us, I stopped dead in my tracks, panting hard. I blinked a few times as I watched her face distorted and stiffen. Dark colored arms came from behind her, touching her hips, restraining her. She opened her mouth but nothing came out again. I started to pound the pavement only to skid to a stop again, falling to my knees, tugging at my chest.

As something sliver caught my eye, gleaming and streaking off in the distance, I pulled myself up and started to run again but got nowhere - as if I was running in place.

"Bella!"

Then I saw it. A knife. Black handled. Sliver plated. At her throat. A finger moved, motioning for me to stop my advancement as the knife appeared at her delicate skin on her throat.

"God! No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"NO!"

"Bro! Wake! Up!"

"NO!"

"Edward, you're dreaming my man. Wake the fuck up," a voice shrieked at me.

Blinking and breathing heavily, I rubbed my eyes and shot straight up in bed, one of my hands busting the now water bag of ice all over the bed.

"Shit," I mumbled a cursed.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you," Emmett asked, standing over the bed with his arms crossed.

Familiarizing myself with my location, I spoke quickly, "Sorry. I guess I was having a…I don't know. What time is it?"

"About eight in the morning," he huffed. Obliviously I had woke him up earlier than he wanted to be and he was pissed.

"Look, sorry for the outburst. I don't…I…," I sighed, heavily.

"Want something stronger than coffee?" Emmett asked.

Shaking my head, I pulled myself to the edge of the bed, with my elbows on my knees and collected myself the best way possible.

"Are you sure you're okay, bro?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know what that was."

"Okay, holler if you need anything," he said as he walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly.

Grabbing the bag of water, I trudged to the bathroom and ran some cold water across my face. Looking into the mirror, I saw my face. Bloodshot eyes. Pale skin. Sweat all around. Frowning, I brushed my teeth and got dressed. I looked at my phone and decided that I wanted to see her one more time. I sent a message to James and walked out into the main room where Emmett was channel surfing and Jasper sat at the bar reading the newspaper.

"Feeling better?" Emmett asked, not turning his head.

"Rattled," I answered him. "Jasper."

"Edward," he said from behind the newspaper.

"Hey, Em. I'm going to run a little errand before we leave. Meet you guys later?"

"Don't be late," he hissed.

Rolling my eyes, I headed for the door and into an awaiting elevator.

"James," I said as he nodded in my direction.

"Where to?"

"Eclipse Book Store, please," I said.

"Very well sir," James answered.

As we walked out of the elevator and across the lobby floor, I had a good feeling, a very good feeling. Better than the one I got from that dream I had earlier in the morning.

**MPOV**

"I really don't see how Bella does this," I said as I gave out coffee after coffee.

"I think the hard work comes naturally to her," Ben said.

"That's also why she is such a hard ass when it comes to this place."

"Agreed."

As the morning rush died down, Ben started to get the lunches down for the day as I began the regime of being a store manager for the day. Answering questions, checking patrons out, offering directions to the tourist that came and went, that was my job today.

But in the back of my mind I was just as eager to find out what happened on Bella's date last night. It was weird that she hadn't called me yet, maybe they were still in bed or something? As the vision appeared in my head, I could feel my face flush with envy knowing that she got it on with Pretty Boy. Lucky girl.

As I collected a few tables, something from outside caught my attention. Keeping my eyes on the picture window, I threw the trash away and grabbed a towel, heading outside. I held the door open for a few college ladies, coming in no doubt for a pick me up of lattes and chocolate, and started to clean a table that really didn't need cleaning.

Something flashed from across the street and I brought my attention to it. I watched a tall, lengthy figure stepped from the curb and head in this direction. I quickly sat down, grabbing a left newspaper, opening it and peering out from the top of it, as I watched the figure step closer to the store's front window.

He peered into the window, eyes darting every which way. He dropped his head from his shoulders, heaving a sigh of disappoint perhaps? I didn't know. He turned to leave just as I dropped the newspaper realizing who it was.

"She isn't here today," I said.

I stood up, placing the newspaper under my arm and waited for him to question her whereabouts.

"You're looking for Bella, right?"

"Yes."

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm really bad with names sometimes," he genuinely said.

"I'm Marcus. We met yesterday? Here? Ring any bells yet?" I pushed.

"Ah…yes…Marcus. Edward," he said pulling out his hand.

"Yes…The Mr. Edward Cullen, correct?"

He nodded.

"Her Highness won't be in until next Monday but you are more than welcome to come in and shop if you like."

"Ah…nah…that's okay…I was hoping…," he started but I finished his sentence any way.

"…Hoping Bella would be here to tell her goodbye the proper way?"

"Um…yeah…no…I…mean," he stuttered.

"Which is it, Mr. Cullen?"

His face turned a bright shade of red, catching him off guard.

"Does she have fixed hours?"

"Sometimes. But she took the day off today. And it's not her weekend to work. So hence why she won't be in until Monday."

Edward shuffled about, running his hand through his hair, deep in thought. I watched him as I absentmindly cleaned the tables. The movies didn't do this man justice. He was better looking in person. A plain white t shirt, faded and worn jeans and sneakers was all he needed to make himself out to a god. No wonder the ladies all cooed for him.

"Can you pass along a note for me? We had a bad ending to our dinner last night and I came to apologize to her, face to face," he smiled, slightly.

"Bad date?"

"Other than my run in with some lovely ladies and her serving my heart on a silver platter - it went better than I excepted," I explained.

"I see," Marcus said. "Bells can be complicated. Take it from me. I've known her all my life."

I could see the distraught in his eyes, his yearning to know her. In my heart I wanted Bella to be happy, but in my head I saw the chance to push him away, to protect her.

But in the end, the heart always wins.

"Come on Lover Boy. I'll fill ya in on a few dark and deep Swan secrets," I said walking away.

Looking at his watch, he waved at someone from across the street and entered the store.

I watched as the person drove off.

'_Security?' I thought to myself. 'Nice.' _

**EPOV**

"So," Marcus said, sitting behind a desk. He motioned me to sit in the chair directly across from him.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything," I said breathlessly.

"Anything?"

I nodded.

"Okay…," he started. "Her favorite color is blue. Her favorite food is…"

"Gumbo," we said in unison.

"She loves big bowls of ice cream, kicking back and reading a good book and she loves music."

"Doesn't everybody?" I asked.

Shaking his head, "Not the type of music you may be accustomed to. See, she had a minor in music and joined the local symphony here. Besides this book store, that is the only thing that keeps her here."

Something we had in common.

"She feels closed off," I said.

"She is," Marcus said. "Look, it's not my place to say anything."

"I know, but she did tell me that your father and her father were friends. So you must know what makes her tick."

"A couple of years ago, she got mixed up with the wrong guy. Some things happened and for a while there we all thought we had lost her."

He repositioned himself in his chair and leaned closer to me.

"She's been through a lot. She doesn't date anymore and she hardly talks to guys anymore. We take it day by day when it comes to Bella."

"We?"

"As in my dad Aro and I." Marcus nodded.

"What happened?," I asked.

"Sorry Edward, as much as I like you, that is one question Ms. Swan has to answer for herself," he chuckled. "Do you like her?"

That brought me up short. Marcus was blunt. But in all honestly, I did.

"She is like no one I've ever met. And I meet a lot of people, a lot."

"She is truly one of a kind. But she tends to close windows, doors and her legs off to people, if you catch my drift."

"That's the last thing I am asking from her," I said, waving my hands at him.

"Then what?"

"I want to get to know her. There was something there last night, I felt it when she kissed me…," I started.

"Wait, wait…Bella let you kiss her?"

I nodded.

"I was kinda of attacked by some ladies at the restaurant where we ate and she helped me get out of the bind."

"By kissing you?"

'Way to go Bells.' I heard him say under his breath.

"And then…"

"There's more?"

"We walked back to her place. She got…got spooked by something and…," I grimaced.

Marcus frowned.

"She kicked me…I mean kneed me…yea," I said, blushing a bit.

"Just talk to her. Do you need her number? Here…," he said reaching into the drawer. "This is her cell, her home, and the shop's number. And if you tell her I gave it to you…I'll think of something."

"Thanks Marcus," I said standing up to take my leave.

"No problem," he said walking me to the door. "Just remember, don't push her. She needs a little more time than most people to warm up. In the end, you could be exactly what she needs."

"Got it," I said smiling, feeling totally good about myself.

I started to walk down the hall when Marcus shouted at me.

"If you fuck with her…You fuck with the entire Circle of Swan, you got that, Pretty Boy." His voice was stern and his face was amazingly fierce.

Heading back to the hotel, I could feel the slip of paper with her number on it, burning a hole in my pocket.

With a big grin on my face, I entered into the lobby and found my party waiting on me as usual.

"What the hell took you so long," Emmett asked me.

"Nothing," I said checking my bags. "Are we ready?"

"Yea, the hotel is pulling the SUV around and Jasper is still talking to Alice over in that corner," he said, pointing towards the corner.

"Jasper was probably confessing everything we did this week!" Emmett whined.

"Great," I moaned. "That's all we need."

"That's what I said, but noooooo," he started to whine again.

"Whatever buddy," he said. "But this weekend is going to be hell. And I rather stay here then go home. If you catch my drift, playboy."

"That I do." I smiled, feeling that burning slip of paper.

"Cullen, party of three!"

"That's us," Emmett hollered.

We grabbed our bags and Jasper from his corner and walked out of the lobby. No crowds, which was good but also scary that we could get away so easily. As we settled into the SUV and watched the city pass us by, I took the paper out of my pocket and stared at it.

Pulling out my phone, I started to add her name and numbers to my contact list. I folded the paper back and put it back in my pocket so it could burn another hole. As the SUV pulled to a stop, I took the time to leave her a message; it was the least I could do after a disaster of a date.

"Umm…Hi, Bella…This is Edward Cullen. I was calling to make sure you were okay. I guess I pretty much screwed up our first date by kissing you like that, out of the blue. I am really sorry about that. Umm…Yea…I'm leaving for Seattle today. Thank you for a lovely evening."

Feeling somewhat content with my message, I joined my brother and Jasper at the ticket counter. Once we were cleared and through security, we found a make shift bar in the terminal and waited on our flight back to Seattle.

"Hey, Jasper, can I borrow your laptop for a minute," I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Sure," he said passing it to me. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing really," I answered him. I bought the laptop to life and went straight to Google. I don't know why I did it but I need to know more about her and usually Google had more information than one could imagine.

"Let me know if I can help," he said, turning his attention to the tv screens above our heads.

With a quick nod, I typed in Bella Swan and watched as the little hourglass clocked on the screen. Taking a sip of my beer, I watched as the screen became flooded with information.

"Flight 319 to Seattle will begin boarding in twenty minutes. All first class passengers and families, please proceed to gate 16. Thank You."

"That's our cue gentlemen," Emmett said. "It's been a fun week guys. We must do this again."

"That we do," Jasper said, raising his bottle up.

I could only nod as I consumed myself in the searching I started. I didn't know where to start. Thank God for a long flight without a layover.

"Edward," Emmett called.

I peaked up from the laptop. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"Earth to Edward?"

"What?"

"Our flight man," Emmett said nudging me.

"Yea, okay, I'll catch up in a minute," I said.

"Whatever," he said walking away.

I sat there, eyeing all the information at my finger tips. Her name came up only a few times - connected with the book store and the symphony. As I clicked on the book store's name, a detailed map and their website flashed before my eyes. I wandered through the site, searching for any little detail I could find. Which wasn't much; not even a bio for her or her employees.

"Flight 319 will begin boarding in ten minutes. All first class passengers and families, please proceed to gate 16. Thank You."

As the announcement wafted towards me, I saved the information and closed the laptop. I gathered my bag and walked towards the gate, to an anxious Emmett and a beat Jasper.

"About damn time," Emmett grumbled. "What's with you today?"

"Nothing, I swear," I said. "Hey Jasper, mind if I borrow the laptop on the flight?"

"Sure," he said, "I plan on sleeping through the whole thing any way."

"Partied a little too much," I said winking at him.

"You could say that," he smiled. "By the way, how was that date last night?"

A booming sound was coming from the floor as we both looked down at Emmett.

"What's so funny Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Ask him what happened after he walked her home," Emmett grinned.

"Must you bring that up again?" I moaned.

Jasper turned and his eyes grew wide with curiosity. "Well?"

"I don't kiss and tell," I mused.

"She kicked him in the nuts," Emmett laughed.

"What?" Jasper questioned.

"Things got a little heavy, she got spooked, I got jacked and then she asked me to leave."

"Flight 319 will now begin boarding. All first class passengers, then families with small children. Please have your pass available."

"Come on," I said. With Emmett grinning and Jasper just barely dragging behind us, we found our seats and sat back for the three hour flight.

"Jasper, how do you put this thing in airplane mode?" I asked him.

He leaned over the seat in front of me, clicked a few buttons and then turned back around.

"Thanks."

I heard a mumble of a response from him and turned my attention back to my searching. I clicked on the symphony's web page and looked around for a few minutes. Other than her chair information and the instrument she played, nothing there either. She was first chair under the direction of Laurant De' Chase and she played the violin.

I could hear a giggle coming from the cockpit and a booming laugh vibrating through the walls of the plane. Emmett found his stewardess for the flight and we were set with drinks for our long journey.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that," I said as he sat down next to me.

"Can't help it," he grinned. "Women love my sense of humor. Besides, we would go broke if we really had to spend the money on these little bottles all the way to Seattle."

"This is one flight I plan on not drinking," I said as I tried to tune Emmett out. "So have fun."

I turned my attention back the laptop and continued looking for information. I clicked on various topics only to click back to the search screen. As I clicked on a new page, I could feel a heavy breath and the smell of Jack Daniels over my shoulder.

"Do you mind?" I said, a little annoyed.

"Yep."

"Welcome to flight 316 to Seattle. This is a non-stop flight and one meal will be served. Your flight attendants are Candy and Vickie. Once we are at 3000 feet, we will begin to take meal and drink orders. At this time we would like to go over the emergency information."

As the attendants exhibited the typical safety information, I closed the laptop and snapped my seat belt into place.

"If you have any questions, please see to the pamphlet in the front of your seat. Please turn all cell phones to airplane mode, all iPods and laptops off and enjoy your flight."

As the plane taxied down the runaway, I opened my window and watched as another plane took off. When we were given the all clear, our flight clamored down the runaway and entered the sky without a thump. As our plane climbed into the crisp blue sky, I watched as the landscape started to become smaller by the minute. The puffy white clouds passed us by, encasing us some times. A ding sound came on and I looked up. I unhooked my seat belt and grabbed the laptop again.

Bringing it to life, I continue my search. After a few non informative selections, I came across a new article. Her name was in bold print and it sparked my curiosity.

"…Isabella Swan, the daughter of deceased Detective Swan, was found alive yesterday at a local warehouse in the Warehouse District."

I nervously clicked on the article and waited for the page to appear. The local newspaper's web page slowly downloaded onto the screen.

"This is your captain speaking, Captain Chase, I wanted to welcome you to flight 316 to Seattle. We are currently traveling at 25,000 feet and you are free to roam around. Your attendants will be around shortly to offer drinks. We hope you have enjoyed your visit to New Orleans and thank you for flying American Airlines."

As I listened to the Captain speaking, the web page finally decided to make an appearance on the laptop screen. I scrolled down the page, speed reading a few paragraphs and then I found her name.

"…Ms. Swan was found alive yesterday evening. Detective Aro D'Obtuse found her with help from the local community. At this time, she is resting at a local hospital. She was found beaten and bruised, dehydrated and under fed. This ordeal ends weeks of speculation of her disappearance after a charity function at the local university."

I couldn't believe what I was reading. That beautiful girl was kidnapped and beaten. My knuckles were white with anger and my heartbeat sped as I continue to read.

"Detective Aro would not comment on the situation concerning Mr. Wilder but did state that he will be arraigned in court at eight in the morning. Ms. Swan also declined to comment and referred us to Detective Aro, who is a close family friend. Stay tuned as we follow this story and more information is received as the case goes to court."

"Wow," I said out loud.

"You found some dirt on that girl yet?" Emmett pushed.

"I think a little too much," I sighed.

Taking a deep breath, I searched further into the story. I found articles dating back to the trial and sentencing and a story about her father.

"I'm an ass," I said as I closed the laptop.

"I could have told you that," Emmett said hitting me in the shoulder.

"No, really. I asked her about her family and she totally closed up and now I see why. Her father was killed in the line of duty and then a year later, she was kidnapped and beaten and god knows what else."

A whistle sounded from Emmett's lips and I nodded at his expression.

"Edward, I know you like her but with that kind of past, she may not be the right girl for you. Those reporters would kill for this kind of information on her and will only kill your career. You need to think of yourself for once. "

He was right, but when I really thought about our date and impromptu meeting, everything about her invited me in. I needed to find out everything about her. I wanted to.

"I don't care about anything else," I told him.

"I think it's a little early for that kind of talk, Edward," he said. "You just met her, had one dinner date and now you are flying to the other side of the world. She lives here and you live in L.A. How the hell is that going to work?"

"I'll find a way."

"Dude, you just met her."

"Doesn't matter. I will find a way to talk to her, get to know her better."

"You are whipped you know that right?"

"Am not. Is it that hard for you to comprehend that I want to know her first before I get into her pants? Wait, maybe not. I must have forgot who I was talking to here."

"Very funny, bro but still, you need to take this slow. A girl with that much dirt is bound to cause problems. Just be careful, that's all."

I nodded, totally understanding his point. But I didn't care. There was something between us. The kissing and her soft body was nothing I've ever felt before. I saw stars and heard angels sing last night and loved every minute of it. I would find a way to be with her and get to know her one way or another. I had too.

I closed the laptop and stowed it under the seat. Bringing my iPod out, I found soft music and tuned everything out. Closing my eyes, I began to imagine what life would be like with her, Bella, by my side.

Different? Normal? Strange? Warm? Loyal? Intriguing? Soft? Fun?

Who knows?

"Welcome to Seattle, Washington. We hope you've enjoyed your flight. We will be landing as soon as we get cleared for the runway."

"Edward wake up!"

"Mmm…."

"Dude, we're landing. Dad will be waiting on us. Wake up."

The voice was loud and deep.

"Yes, Emmett. I'm up!" I said. I rubbed my eyes and stretched as good as I could in the little confined space. I put my iPod back in my bag and pulled the laptop out.

"Hey, thanks for the laptop, Jasper." I handed the laptop over the chair.

"No problem. Did you find everything you were looking for?"

"A little."

"Flight 319 has been cleared for landing. Please turn off all cell phones and iPod's and return all seats to their up right positions."

As Emmett and I snapped our seat belts, the plane dipped once and the wheels hit the tarmac. After a few bumps along the way, we finally rolled to the gate.

"Thank you for flying with us today and have a wonderful visit to Seattle and the Pacific Northwest. Bye Bye."

"I cannot wait to see Alice," Jasper cooed in the seat in front of us.

"I can't wait to see Alice," Emmett mimicked him. "And to get us all in trouble."

"Trouble? Whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Emmett huffed.

"All right guys," I cut in. "Let's just be nice okay. Emmett?"

"Don't Emmett me, Edward. You know once Alice knows, Mom knows."

"And?"

"And…I still live under her roof. I have to get the cold stare from Mom."

"Lucky you," I said laughing.

With a cold look towards Jasper, Emmett marched out of the plane and down the gang way.

"After you sir," I said sweeping my arm in front of Jasper.

"I swear I didn't tell Alice anything," he said looking a little sick.

"I know. After you."

He walked out of the plane with me on his heels and didn't look back. Funny thing was, I trust him. Alice would talk to me before she went to Emmett.

"Dad said he will be meet us outside," Emmett said as we exited out of the gate.

We walk through the crowded terminal to retrieve our bags and step out into a rainy Seattle scene. Emmett weaves through the crowd as they wait on their rides, to a black Mercedes parked in the front of the line.

It feels good to be home but at the same time I am quietly wondering what she is doing at this moment.

"Gentlemen." My father greets us. "I do hope you had a wonderful time on your trip."

"Dad, if you ever get a chance to get away…You and mom have to check New Orleans out," Emmett said grinning. "Mom would go nuts with all the restaurants."

"Well I'm glad you had a good time," he said helping us with our bags. "Ready?"

As he pulled off and into traffic, we all settled in for the next leg of our journey.

"So, Edward, how was filming?"

"Okay I guess. I worked a lot. I'm going to enjoy being off for a while."

"When do you go back?"

"I have to be in L.A. in a week," I said. "So I guess I can stay till Tuesday if that's okay with you guys?"

"Well of course. We wouldn't want you anywhere else."

I smile knowing that the rest of the week was going to be calm, quiet and non-existentant. I looked at my phone as we pushed into I-5 traffic and headed towards Port Angeles. No one called. Not even her.

It wouldn't be the first time that a girl doesn't call me right after a date. That was always my sign that they were only interested in my fame and not me. But I felt Bella was different. At least that's what I thought.

Watching the cars whiz by and listening to the others, I decided to text her any way. It couldn't hurt, could it?

Typing with shaky fingers, I pulled her number up and sent a short clipped message.

"_I am back in Forks. I had a wonderful time last night. EC"_

As the car traveled the dirt road, through the forest, I could see the house on the hill. My childhood home. A place I knew I could find solitude from my career, from my hectic life. Mom's cooking, Dad's books, Alice's voice. Everything I needed and more to complete my life.

"Hmm…the women folk must still be in town," my father spoke up as he pulled into the garage.

As he parked next to my mom's Volvo I smiled a bit. It used to be my car but since moving to L.A. and hiring security, I didn't need it anymore. She always liked it so I gave it to her with the deal breaker that I could use it from time to time when I was home.

That was the thing; when I was home. Which wasn't often. This would be my first visit in nine months.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen, for allowing me to stay with you and your family this weekend," Jasper said, as he and Emmett pulled our bags from the trunk.

"Please Jasper, call me Carlise," he said.

With a nod towards each other, we walked in through the kitchen. Emmett stopped at the kitchen - he would be there until nightfall. Jasper and I went upstairs, to put our bags down and I had a little more research to do.

"Do you remember which room is yours?" Jasper asked with a smile.

"Believe it or not, I do. That's the best part about coming home." I said laughing as I reached the third and final set of stairs that led to my room. "See ya later?"

"Of course. I'm sure your mom will have a lovely dinner to celebrate your homecoming," he said ducking into Alice's room.

As I grudged up the steps, I could faintly smell fresh paint and pine. I turned the corner and opened the door slowly. One bed. One tv. One phone. Nothing else.

Throwing my bags down, I walked over to the French doors and opened them. Taking a deep breath, I stood there and listened as nature spoke and the wind blew and the tree rustled.

It was good to be home.

Later that evening, our mother, as always, prepared a feast to be reckoned with. Since Jasper was staying with us as well and Emmett could deplete the supplies easily, Esme decided to make enough to last a few nights.

"Wonderful as always, Mrs. Cullen," Jasper complemented, with his strong Texas drawl.

"Please Jasper, no formalities. Please call me Esme."

I started to gather my plate before she swatted my hands away.

"Edward, please. Go sit in the living room with your father. I've got this. Alice?"

I watched as my little sister rolled her eyes and gave Jasper a quick peck on the cheek and went about clearing the table. As she neared, I could hear her murmuring to herself.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Bite me," she moaned.

Laughing at her, I pushed my chair back and waited for Jasper to join me. Emmett was already in control of the television by the time we entered into the room. Which meant we were either watching wrestling or… wrestling.

"Edward, how much longer do you have in production," my father asked me, setting down his newspaper.

"Six more weeks. Then I have some voice over work to do. Media tour starts in a couple of months. And I'm cringing about that one."

"How so?" he asked.

"This film is taking me all the way to Europe and beyond. I will be gone for about three weeks. I think."

"How exciting," Alice said bouncing into the room. "Can you pack me in your suitcase? Please!"

"Let me talk to Cassie and see if I can bring you instead. How's that?"

I winked at her as her eyes grew big and her mind started to mentally pack herself.

"Will you be home for the holidays?"

"Not this year, Mom. I'm sorry. I have to go back to New Orleans, two days after Christmas, to premiere the movie there and then I had planned on spending some time there again."

"Like as in vacation?" Alice asked. "Edward you never take vacation."

"There's always a first," I said smiling.

Emmett snorted from the arm chair he was sitting in.

"That's not the only reason he's going back and staying," Emmett murmured.

I watched as my sister put two and two together as her head whipped around from Emmett and I.

"Edward Cullen!" Alice shouted. "You've met someone, haven't you?"

"No."

"Yes, you did."

"No. I just fell in love with the city and I really didn't get a chance to see it all while I was there."

"Never knew cities could jack ya in the nuts, bro." Emmett pondered.

"Can it Emmett." Jasper spoke up.

"I wish you guys could have seen his face," Emmett mused. "Matter of fact… I wish I was there."

His laughter filled the large room, echoing right back to me. Feeling rather humiliated, I cleared my throat and excused myself.

"Oh! Come On! Edward! I'm just picking with you," Emmett shouted.

I shrugged him off and trudged towards the stairs that would bring me to my room and a sense of peace. God knew I needed that after Emmett's kiss and tell stories. Walking into the bathroom, I gathered myself for bed; brushing, flossing, pant bottoms to sleep in, the normal things.

The sun was just beginning to set over the tree tops, castings a picture perfect scene of yellows, oranges and reds, through the tree limbs. The sounds of the forest started to produce a musical symphony, soft as a whisper but deep toned enough to block the voices within the house. A cool breeze blew through the landscape, causing the trees and their limbs to rub against each other, creating a rain sound so soothing to one's ears.

This was the one reason why I loved coming home so much. Nature. And I had the prime viewing spot for it.

Leaning with one arm on the door jamb, I leaned out and caught a faint breeze. Clean, crisp air floated around me, engulfing me and caused a chill.

"Edward?" The softest of voices rang to me.

"Mom."

"Are you okay? We haven't had a chance to talk since we both have been home."

Esme's voice was soothing and calm. But I kept my back to her.

"I'm fine. Just homesick I guess. Overworked?"

"You boys are too old for me to scold anymore but I did speak with Emmett about his outburst. He shouldn't do that again," she said.

"No doubt he will tease me until I die with that," I said chuckling. "But I think I'll turn in early, if you guys don't mind."

"What's her name?" Esme inquired.

She knew me too well. My mother always did.

"You read like an open book, son. What's her name? What's she like?"

As I looked out into the scene before me, thoughts were forming in my head of every adjective that I could use to describe Bella Swan. From delightful to beautiful to extraordinary to cultivated to exquisite. But only one word truly described her best.

I leaned back into the door frame and turned, with a small smile at the corners of my lips and said, "Heaven."

**A/N**

You know it's hard getting into peoples heads when you set your sights on one character!

I really hope you enjoyed these points of views. I hated to give two in one chapter but I wanted to show a little Edward here and how he handled the "date". Marcus? He always will have some thing to say!

I am currently working on correcting two more chapters and will be posting them as soon as I think they are ready.

Thank you so much for sticking with me.

Please be kind and review and share!


	10. Sometime Around Midnight

**RL **is a bitch! This summer is really kicking my arse to get these chapters out. But I hope the wait is worth it for you guys!

As always, thank you EdwardsChipper, Lady Tazz and Professing Rob for helping me with everything that this fic is!

So, it's six months later… lets see if Bella finally gives in, shall we?

**I don't own Twilight or the characters… I just like to think I own them with this fic!**

**Sometime Around Midnight**

…_And it starts, sometime around midnight…Or at least that's when you lose yourself… Lyrics from The Airborne Toxic Event, song Sometime Around Midnight, 2007 _

_**Six Months Down the Road…**_

"_Hi, Bella. Hope your holidays are wonderful. I wanted to let you know that I was going to be in town again for a few days. Maybe I can take you to dinner or something. Yea…okay. Merry Christmas."_

As I hit the repeat button, I don't know for the millionth time, I listen to his voice again, memorizing it, feeling it through my bones.

"How many times are you going to listen to that?" Marcus asked as he walked into the office. "You should have that shit memorized by now."

"Bugger off."

"How many times has he called since he left?"

"Who's counting? Are you winning the bet?"

Making a cat sound, he threw his fingers into claws and pounced onto my desk.

"Mother nature visiting again?"

Throwing the stapler at him, I stopped the voice mail and threw my phone back in my bag. Looking at the papers strewn across my desk, New Year's Eve was looking less and less appealing.

"Where do I start?" I mumbled as I moved one binder to one spot and papers in its place.

"How about calling Mr. Cullen? That will get your mind off of things," Marcus said a little overjoyed.

"How about we get these books closed for the year and then we can focus on our party plans for tomorrow night?"

"Jeez…aren't you just a load of fun fun."

"Hey! I can be fun. But this crap is only going to get worse when that clock strikes midnight. Taxes my dear sleep for no one."

Rolling his eyes, he jumped off my desk, grabbed the extra chair and we huddled together. Going through inventory, ordering sheets, product codes and taxes was daunting as ever, but with Marcus helping me, it would be done orderly and my accountant would love me for it.

"So, where are we going for New Year's?" Marcus quizzed me.

"Where do you want to go?" I said, typing some inventory in.

The end of the year sucked. So much computer work and very little time to close out the books for the year. Then tax season started with more headaches. By all means, it was nice owning my own store, but a hassle when I had to do end of the year stuff.

"Oz is throwing a party," Marcus said, "Wanna start there and make our rounds?"

"That sounds awesome. I'll check with Angela and Jessica."

"The more the merrier," he said smiling as he left my nook.

Yea, it would be. And the more drunk I was the better. The last few months had been hard on me. He was in my thoughts, my dreams, on my television and on my laptop. I never returned his call or text from last June. He was a high profile person who had better things to do than to talk to me. Edward Cullen was a guy who didn't play around with lowly folk, he was too beautiful to do that and way too famous to think otherwise.

We giggled and talked as the three of us got ready in my over sized bathroom. Jessica was busy talking about her latest conquest, Mike, a computer genius from the local university that she snagged at a bartending job a couple of days ago. Angela was just excited to be going out after grading finals and writing her plans for the next semester, she needed this as much as I did.

"We are meeting Marcus at Oz and from there, who knows," I said, fixing my hair in a messy pony tail.

"Cool! Anyone else coming?"

"I told Ben and I'm sure Marcus will pick someone up while we hop around," I shrugged.

"Ready ladies?" Angela asked.

One last look in the mirror, I pinched my checks to add a little color and nodded. Jessica sprayed her hair with hair spray, then doused herself with her favorite, Chanel 5, and nodded as well. We walked, one by one, downstairs. Grabbing our little hand bags and locking up the house, we walked down to St. Charles Avenue to catch the streetcar into the city. It was a cheap way to go and we didn't have to worry about finding that designated driver.

As we walked down Canal Street, the city was in a partying kind of mood. The people were masked, carrying beers or bottles of champagnes. There were singles walking around looking for the next party and groups of friends out enjoying the end of the year. We were carefree with not a worry among us.

After walking down Bourbon Street, we met Marcus at Oz like we agreed upon. The music was already flowing throughout the place and the dance floor was already on fire.

I could see Marcus, jumping up and down, from a corner table. After our hugs and well wishes for a New Year, I bought a round of shots and drinks and started the evening off the best way I could, by dancing. I drug Marcus out on the dance floor. We held each other close and swayed to the beat of the music. As Lady Gaga coursed through the club, I let out everything that had been pent up in the last few months go. Marcus left me to dance with some guy but it didn't take long for me to find someone else.

I don't know how long I was on the dance floor but it was exhilarating! I walked back over to the table and joined everyone for rounds of shots and pitchers of beers.

"Ready?" Jessica screamed at me, waving her hands in my face.

I nodded, grabbed my hand bag and led the way out of Oz and into a sea of bodies. Bourbon Street was packed. It was about an hour before midnight and the clubs were buzzing with patrons looking to have a good time. We walked in a line, holding pieces of clothing from one another, being pushed into the crowd as it moved at a snail's pace. I would check behind me every so often, to make sure our party was still intact, as we headed to our next stop, The Beach.

The crowd, at least fifty people deep, swayed and drifted, left and right, up and down the street. The cars crossing over were constantly stopping and honking as the crowd moved from corner to corner. The police on horseback were controlling the crowd by pushing them to the sides with the horses. We had to move, numerous times to the sidewalk, in order to keep walking. I could see our destination, The Beach, only a block from where we were and a sea of endless partying.

"Keep up Bella," Marcus yelled at me, trying to grab my hand.

"I am," I said, laughing as he pulled me off the sidewalk, back into the already over stuffed crowd and of course, I trip.

I plunge, head first, into the street. Marcus falling with me, grasping my wrist, right into the side of a group of guys standing in the middle of the road. With a flushed face and shrieking with laughter, I pushed off of something and stood up straight into Marcus' awaiting arms.

"Sorry about that," Marcus grinned at shocked faces from within the group.

"Is she okay?" One of the guys asked.

"Umm…," Marcus giggled, "Aren't we all sugar."

I just kept laughing, holding onto my sides and Marcus.

"Come on guys!" Angela screamed, waving us forward.

Marcus pulled me to his side, wrapping one of his arms around my waist, while I hung onto him for dear life with mine. Giggling, we walked a few steps to meet up with Angela and Jessica, so we could continue the quest for drinks and fun.

"Having a good time, Bella?" Marcus asked looking down at me.

"A marvelous time, sweetheart," I snorted.

As the crowd pushed and pulled us, I looked back. I scanned the crowded street, looking for what, I didn't know. Crowds were spilling out of the bars and restaurants that lined the street. Scantily clad ladies were offering free peep shows and other sexual favors. The street was alive and pumping. A new year. A fresh start.

"Come on Bella," he said, walking up the curb and into the club.

As Rihanna's Disturiba vibrated off the walls, the club was packed with peopled over flowing the entrance. Luckily, we knew the owner and were allowed in over everyone else.

Amongst, the 'heys' and 'whys' and moans of the crowd, our little party of six were allowed in and shuffled directly to the back, past the courtyard and to the dance floor. There were two bars to either side, a small dance floor in the middle and a huge stage along the back wall. The DJ was swaying with the music, telling people to party the night away and to tip the bar girls, that graced the stage.

Jessica was hanging all over her date, which happened to be the computer guy from the university, Mike. She moved to the beat of the music but Mike looked out of place, along her brazen dance moves. Marcus brought a round of Tequila and we clinked our glasses for a wonderful evening again. Then we headed towards the already crowded dance floor to continue the night. Angela and I danced together, like always, moving our hips suggestively, flailing our arms, seductively twisting to the floor in one fluid move. Ben and his girlfriend were right beside us, curled into each other.

Marcus, hopped around, talking with people he knew or didn't, looking for that "special flavor" he called it. Techno, dance, a mix of eighties and nineties, drifted through the club.

"Well, Well, Well, guys," the DJ announced, "It's about five minutes till midnight. Better get your dates, your girlfriends, boyfriends, whatever and get those lips ready! As we count down till 2008..."

Marcus, returned, standing at my side. Angela and I wrapped ourselves around each other, with Mike and Jessica standing in front and Ben and his date standing to the side.

"_Five… Four… Three… Two… One… Happy Fucking New Year Everyone!"_

Little plastic cups were raised, as well as beers, as the crowd erupted in cheers and screams as the new year was ushered in. I hugged Angela as tight as I could, she did the same, kissing each other on the cheek and turning our sights on Marcus, we rushed him. First Angela, then me, he picked me up into a bear hug and stole a quick kiss from me. Putting me down, he clasped Ben on his shoulder. We turned to Jessica where the three of us, circled and jumped and screamed.

"I couldn't have asked for a better night girls!" I screamed with what voice I had left.

They just nodded, as we continued to stand there holding each other. Another year, another strong friendship between the three of us. I truly couldn't ask for anything else. After a few more songs, I motioned for the bar. All agreed and we walked off the dance floor in a big glob, pushing our way to the bar. Ben purchased the drinks and passed them out, shots first, then beers all around.

We bent into a small circle and raised our glasses.

"Marcus, you do the honors," Angela screamed.

He straightened up a little, cleared his throat, which made us giggle uncontrollably, and started his customary speech of the new year.

"I toast," he started, laughing out loud. "To… A new year."

"Here, Here!" We all chimed in.

"I'm not finished." He cleared his throat again.

"To Friendships. To Love. To Sex. Which by the way I haven't had in like six months."

We all yelled out in pain from his comment.

"And… To…."

"And to what, Marcus," I screamed, "I have to go to the bathroom."

He frowned at me, then brought his glass back up, waving us on to do the same.

"And to …Hey, is that Edward Cullen over there?" He looked dumbfounded.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled at him.

Everything went blurry. All in nanoseconds. I could hear the music. I could feel the heat of the crowd. But I could see nothing.

"Yep… I am pretty sure that is Edward Cullen," Marcus yelled at everyone.

"Where?" Jessica screamed, climbing over me to get a better look.

"There," Marcus pointed with his beer.

I slinked back, through our little group, avoiding the on-looking of Jessica and Angela. Moving my way to the bar, I found a little corner that I could hide in. Suddenly, all the blood had fallen from my face and I felt cold and clammy. Lucky for me, there was a stool there. Sitting on it and resting my head on the bar, gave me time to think. It's not like he saw me or anything. I asked the bartender for a water and placed a napkin in the cold water for my face. Leaning back against the wall, I sat there, watching the party continue.

"Bella!" Angela shouted at me, as she approached. "Are you okay?"

I nodded but I don't think it reassured her in any way.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I think I just needed a break."

"Oh, okay," she looked at me with concern written all over her face. "Come and dance with us."

"Is he really here, Angela?" I asked her, before surrendering my stool.

"Who?"

I cocked my eyebrow at her and frowned.

"You know who," I pushed her.

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

"Edward Cullen!" I screamed at her.

"Bella?"

I looked around as my name was called, not recognizing the voice didn't help either.

"Bella Swan?" I heard it again. I felt something, kicking me, at my shins. I looked down, Angela was kicking me with her knee, then cleared her throat. She pointed with her index finger towards the bar, then motioned her head at me.

"What?"

She pulled me towards her, only to scream into my ear, "He is sitting at the bar!"

My breath hitched and I grabbed the edge of the bar before I fell completely off the stool.

"Go and talk to him," she pushed.

I shook my head.

"Why not?" Angela asked, rolling her eyes.

"Because."

"That's not an answer Bella and you know it."

I turned my sights back to the bar, watching the bartender hand him two beers. He paid for them and then grabbed both of them. I lost him shortly before I found him again, walking directly towards me.

"I'll leave you two alone," Angela said excusing herself.

"Stay please," I pleaded with her.

"Why?"

"Please." She waved me off and started to drink what was left of her beer.

"Bella Swan, right," he said as he approached me.

"Yes, you remembered."

"I never forgot."

Angela snorted out her beer and started to choke. I rolled my eyes and starting patting her on the back. She was coughing and trying to hold back a laugh at the same time.

"This is my best friend, Angela," I said, gloating at her. "Angela, this is Edward Cullen."

"Angela, it is a pleasure to meet you," he said shaking her hand.

"Pleasure is all mine," she flirted with him. "If you two would excuse me, I'm going to find Marcus and company."

I tugged on her arm, pleading for her to stay.

"You will be fine," she mouthed very slowly.

It wasn't reassuring for me. I already had one disaster date with him.

He looked at me, while Angela excused herself, his eyes never leaving mine. Angela turned and mouthed 'Way to Go' and just bounced off onto the dance floor.

"Happy New Year, Bella," he said, waving his beer. "Mmm, could I get you another drink?"

I shook my head, "No thank you, I'm good."

"Oh," he said, resting the other beer on the bar next to my water.

I could see that he was defeated, so I decided to play nice and take the beer.

"On second thought," I said, "I'll take that beer, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," he said, scooting it towards me. "It was actually for my brother but he can get his own."

I laughed.

"So…" I honestly didn't know where to start. "What brings you back here?"

"The movie that I was working on, opens in a few days here. Emmett, my brother, enjoyed himself so much the last time we were here, he decided to come in a few days earlier."

I just nodded, really didn't hear anything that he said with all the noise and music blaring.

"Are you in town long?"

"Is there a place we could go and talk?" He asked, leaning into me a little.

"We can talk here," I motioned at the bar.

He took a long drink from his beer and ran his hand through his hair, looking a little flustered.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

Dance? With you? There were the nerves again. I hadn't spoken to him in six months. Which if you thought about it, was my fault. He did call from time to time, but I let the call roll over to voice mail. I wasn't good enough for him. I couldn't give him what he wanted. I was not a Barbie doll chick who came at the drop of a dime when her man needed her. He did. He needed a chick who was drop dead gorgeous like himself. Not someone like me.

"No, I'm good," I said, sipping on the beer again.

He turned around, to watch the floor, as I watched him. I could see Angela and Marcus in the middle, dancing with strangers. I could see my friends having a good time. I brought my eyes back to him. Staring at him with desire to kiss him again roaming around in my body. He was dressed in his signature clothing, jeans, sneakers, a white t-shirt. He looked amazing, sexy and radiating a sense of vivacious. Why couldn't I just be happy that he remembered me?

I took another sip of my beer, when he turned back to face me. His face was a picture of youth, beauty. His green eyes, liquid danced in my vision. His lips were full and wet, from his beer. He placed a gently, school boy liked smile on his voice. In the distance I could see Jessica waving at me, while Beyonce's Single Ladies, boomed throughout the club.

"Well…Thank you for the beer. Umm…My friends are calling for me."

I gulped the last of the beer in the bottle and stood. As he did the same, we starting walking towards the dance floor. I stopped once I reached Marcus and turned.

"Well, thank you again, Edward. Have a wonderful new year," I said with my hand out.

He took it, haphazardly, and shook it. I smiled a little, feeling a little guilty for leaving him stranded on the dance floor. But he could have any girl in here, why me? I moved up behind Marcus, playing with his butt, as he turned to me.

"Welcome back, Bells," he screamed. "Umm…?"

I looked at him as I continued my assault on his butt, rubbing and pushing into him with my hips.

"What are you doing?" he leaned into me, motioning with his head behind me.

"Dancing?"

He rolled his eyes at me and took me into his arms, keeping with the beat of the music, he held me close, speaking directly into my ear.

"Why aren't you dancing with him?"

He took his finger to my chin and moved my head in the direction of Edward and his group of friends.

"It's complicated," I moaned.

"Obviously you don't have a problem dancing Bella."

I shook my head and laughed at his remark. "That I don't."

"Then go dance with him," he yelled back at me.

"Why when I am having fun with you? I can't just leave you guys?"

"Yes you can and you should," he yelled again.

He turned me in the direction of where Edward was standing, just at the edge of the floor, and gave me a little push. The same push he gave me six months ago.

With a nod of his head and Angela looking on, I rolled my eyes and walked towards him. He was in deep conversation with a girl, a bombshell blonde who looked to be hanging on every word that came out of his mouth.

I stopped. Could I really do this? Could I really just walk up to him and take him away from her? I couldn't do it nor would I.

"Bella?" Edward screamed my name over the noise of the music.

I stopped and held my breath. This was it. Do or die time.

**AN: **

I am sorry for taking so long on these, I really should have gotten a couple under my belt before school let out.

So, review as always and let me know what ya like and don't like…

Forever yours, LTG!


End file.
